Hawaiian Doom
by OpalDragon
Summary: Sakura and her friends are going to Hawaii! Sixth chapter is up! Not telling anything...find out yourself!
1. Someone's In Love

Chapter 1: Someone's in Love Okay, this is the first CCS story I've written, so it might not be that good. I'm really sorry about that but oh well. Anyways, I don't own CCS or any of the characters; Clamp does. Anyways, R+R please!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sakura * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The cherry trees were in full bloom as I roller bladed to school. I was very excited, because tomorrow, my class was going to Hawaii.  
  
'It is so beautiful. Too bad we are leaving tomorrow.' I turned around and roller bladed backwards.  
  
"Sakura!" a voice called and I turned back around.  
  
"Yuki! It is nice to see you," I said, stopping in front of him. Yukito was about to say something when I sensed some magic. Yukito changed into Yue.  
  
"Did you sense that?" he asked, standing next to me. I looked around and saw nothing unusual.  
  
"Where is it coming from?" I asked, hoping that Yue would know. "I can't place it from anywhere and Syaoran is in Hong Kong right now."  
  
"Whatever it is, it is very strong," Yue stated, "Be very careful."  
  
I looked at my watch. "Yikes! I better go! Bye Yue!" I called, racing down the sidewalk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're just in time Sakura," Tomoyo said as I slid into my seat.  
  
"Morning class. Did you remember your money for the trip?" Mr. Terada asked as he walked into the room. "We have to returning classmates, Eriol and Syaoran."  
  
My heart skipped a beat and I sat up straighter at Syaoran's name. I looked over and saw Tomoyo blushing a bit. Just then, Eriol and Syaoran walked in.  
  
"You can have your old seats back," Mr. Terada stated and they walked to their old seats behind Tomoyo and myself.  
  
"Hey Syaoran. Why did you come back?" I asked, looking at him.  
  
"Mother wanted me to return here after I sensed a card back home," Syaoran responded, scowling at Eriol.  
  
"What about you Eriol? Same reason?" Tomoyo asked, blushing a little bit more. I sighed. 'She must really like him.'  
  
"Yep. Sakura, did you sense the card?" Eriol asked, changing the subject. My mind flashed back to this morning and Yue.  
  
"Yes. I just happened to bump into Yuki when I sensed it. Yuki changed into Yue, but Yue didn't know what it was either," I stated, closing my eyes as I tried to remember. "It felt different than the Clow cards." I opened my eyes. Eriol smiled slightly.  
  
"Do you know something that we don't?" Syaoran asked accusingly, still scowling at Eriol.  
  
"Yes. Clow Reed's grandfather made seven cards; Rogue, Love, Hate, Music, Destruction, Fun, and Freeze. They are the original cards," Eriol explained, smiling more broadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked home with Tomoyo, because Tomoyo was staying the night and we would meet up with Eriol and Syaoran before going to the school and then the airport.  
  
"I can't believe that Eriol came back!" Tomoyo squealed, "And Syaoran too."  
  
"Don't you ever think of anything, but Eriol?" I asked sarcastically. Tomoyo blushed and I took that as a "no." We reached my house and went inside.  
  
"Hey squirt. Did I hear correctly or is that Eriol and what's-his-name back?" Touya asked, eating a cookie.  
  
"His name in Syaoran and yes they are back," I retorted as Tomoyo and I walked up to my room. I vaguely heard Touya mutter something about "being in love." 'As if he would know.' I opened the door and looked in at a total mess.  
  
"What happened in here?" Tomoyo asked, picking up an empty ice cream bucket.  
  
"Keroberos! What did I tell you not to do?" I wailed as Kero crawled out of another ice cream bucket.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Hi Sakura," Kero stated, grinning sheepishly. "I got hungry and no one was home, so I thought that I could help myself."  
  
"How am I supposed to clean my room and pack at the same time?" I asked, looking around at all the garbage.  
  
"What about the Mirror card Sakura?" Tomoyo suggested. I pulled out the Mirror card and was about to release the key when Touya appeared in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing?" Touya asked, looking at the card, the key, and Kero floating in the air.  
  
"Uh...nothing," I said, thinking quickly.  
  
"I know what you're up to. I know who Yuki really is," he stated, "And you better clean your room."  
  
"It's not her fault," Kero exclaimed. He continued to say things. "Besides, how do you know who Yue is?"  
  
'Oh man. Kero why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut.' I hung my head and Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I've known for a long time. I had the same gift as you squirt. That's why what's-his-name and I didn't get along," Touya explained, "I gave Yue my powers so that he would survive and become strong again."  
  
I stared at Touya. "You knew that I was a Card Captor?" I asked and he nodded.  
  
"Kids! It's dinnertime!" Fujitaka called.  
  
"Just a second, dad," I called back. "Oh key of star with powers burning bright, surrender the wand and shine your light. Release! Mirror card, make a copy of me and help Kero clean his mess. Mirror!" I stated and then there was another me in the room. Tomoyo had pulled out her video camera as soon as I had started.  
  
"That was a great shot!" Tomoyo exclaimed, still filming.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo," I replied, smiling.  
  
"Come on squirt. It's dinnertime,' Touya stated, walking out of the room.  
  
Dinner was very good. Kero and Mirror had cleaned up the room and Mirror even packed my suitcase before changing back into a card. Tomoyo and I went to bed early.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Syaoran * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ding Dong. 'Stupid doorbell. Hopefully someone else will get it.' I put my pillow over my head.  
  
"Syaoran. Get up. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol are waiting!" Mother called, opening my bedroom door.  
  
'How come Eriol came. He is the reincarnation of my ancestor, Clow Reed.' I groaned. "I'm up. I'll be down in a minute," I told Mother and she went back downstairs. I put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. I went downstairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen. I walked in just as there was a burst of laughter.  
  
"Hey Syaoran. Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked, "Uh. Maybe you should put on some shoes and grab your bag."  
  
I felt my face get hot, so I quickly went back up to my room and grabbed my bag and a pair of shoes. As I walked back downstairs, I heard the phone ring. 'What now.' I looked to the ceiling, pausing for a second.  
  
"Syaoran. Telephone. Its Mei Ling," Mother called from the kitchen. I sprinted to the front door just as Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol got there.  
  
"Let's go now," I suggested, looking around wildly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mei Ling, but he just went out the door. He's going on a field trip with his class to Hawaii. Yes, Sakura is going. Okay, goodbye," I heard Mother say as I closed the door.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking behind me and Sakura, holding hands. Honestly, I think that Eriol is evil. We reached the school with no problem, besides me almost gagging at the way Eriol was acting.  
  
"Okay everyone. Put your bags in the storage bin and we will be on our way," Mr. Terada called over the excited chatter.  
  
I put my bag in the bin and climbed onto the bus. The only seat available was next to Sakura. I tried to act cool as I sat down, but Tomoyo had her camera out and pointed in my direction. Sighing, I leaned back and closed my eyes. I was not going to do anything stupid on this trip, unless Eriol made me.  
  
'Hey descendent. Want to play a game? If I win, then you have to kiss Sakura. If you win, then I have to kiss Tomoyo,' Eriol's voice invaded my mind.  
  
'Go away. I'm trying to rest.' I leaned back farther, trying to get comfortable. I felt something warm on my right shoulder and my eyes snapped open. Sakura was resting on my shoulder. I saw the red light in the corner of my eye. Tomoyo was filming the whole thing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sakura * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We reached the airport and went through the security with no problem. Mr. Terada handed us our tickets. I compared seats with Tomoyo and found out that we would be sitting across the aisle from each other.  
  
"Use the sleep card on me as soon as we get in the air," Eriol whispered, his face extremely pale. Syaoran snickered at Eriol's comment and I punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"He's not used to airplanes, that's all," I stated as Syaoran rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran!" a too familiar voice called and he groaned. A girl with black hair came running towards us. She gave Syaoran a big hug and tried to kiss him. This time, Eriol snickered and Syaoran glared at him.  
  
"Hi Mei Ling. It has been a while since we last saw each other,' I stated, trying to be nice.  
  
"You back off Sakura. He's mine," Mei Ling snarled and I backed off slightly.  
  
"Ladies. No need to fight in there?" Eriol asked, stepping between Mei Ling and myself. Syaoran edged towards me.  
  
"Syaoran, where are you going?" Mei Ling demanded, her eyes piercing into his.  
  
"I...I was about to board the plane. Come on Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura. We better go," Syaoran suggested, moving to the line of people boarding the plane. I followed and so did Tomoyo and Eriol. I felt Mei Ling glare at me as I stood in line behind Syaoran. He sighed and went back to Mei Ling. I watched as they talked and then Mei Ling ran off, crying.  
  
I got on the plane and put my headphones on. It was going to be a long trip. I reached into my backpack for a CD and my hand felt something soft. I pulled on it and out popped Kero.  
  
"Kero. What are you doing here?" I hissed, looking around.  
  
"Hey. Spinel Sun is here, so why can't I be here too?" he asked defiantly. Someone sat next to me. I looked up and saw Syaoran sitting next to me. 'Maybe he is right. Maybe Eriol is evil.' I sighed and put a CD in my CD player. It is going to be a long trip.  
  
"Hey. Did you know that the Hawaiians sacrifice people to the volcanoes?" Yamazaki commented. "And the people who the Hawaiians hate, have their livers and hearts cut out. And then the Hawaiians eat the innards raw."  
  
"YAMAZAKI!!!!"  
  
A disgusting sound filled the air. I looked over and gagged. Eriol had puked in the airsickness bag. Kero muttered something about Clow Reed and Syaoran hastily changed a laugh into a cough. I quickly looked out the window. The plane was flying through a cloud. It was quite fun. I had my eyes half closed when screaming filled the cabin. Syaoran was standing up, his sword in his hand. He was about to attack Eriol and Tomoyo. I grabbed his wrist and pulled with all my might.  
  
"Syaoran. Stop it. You're about to hurt your friends," I said, trying to pull him into his seat. Instead he advanced on me. Eriol muttered an incantation and Syaoran stopped moving, his sword inches from my chest.  
  
"Sleep card. Put everyone to sleep, except the pilot," I whispered. The spirit didn't show up, but a blue twinkling hovered around everyone.  
  
"Sakura. It is the Destruction card. Quick, seal it," Eriol stated, fighting to keep awake.  
  
"Windy. Become a cord and tie Syaoran to his seat," I stated and Windy came out, wrapped around Syaoran and tied him to his seat. I called upon the staff, captured and transformed the Destruction card. I felt dizzy and worn out, but I was able to use the Erase card before blacking out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Syaoran * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I woke up from what seemed like a dream. Sakura was sleeping on my shoulder again, but the key and three cards were in her hand. The top card was the Destruction card. I looked over and saw Tomoyo sleeping on Eriol's shoulder. He too was asleep. And then I saw it. Tomoyo's camera pointing straight at me. I reached over and snatched the camera. Making sure that it was on, I filmed Tomoyo and Eriol and then I stopped. I rewound the tape and watched what Tomoyo had filmed.  
  
I saw myself attacking towards the camera and Sakura grabbing my wrist. I watched as she captured and transformed the Destruction card and still had enough power to use the Erase card. Then, her head fell onto my shoulder. That was pretty much the only action. I forwarded the tape so that it was ready for more recording and put it back just as people around me started waking up, including Sakura.  
  
"I'm glad that you're back to normal. You had been under the control of the Destruction card," Sakura stated, showing me the card. "You started to attack Tomoyo and Eriol. Then you turned around and tried to attack me, but Eriol stopped you long enough for me to seal the card."  
  
I turned to look out the window. The plane was lower and I could see the ocean. It was dark outside. Sakura must have been really tired from the action, because she fell back asleep. I really didn't blame her for it would take a lot of courage to fight a friend. The plane landed and most people stumbled off, yawning. Even I was ready to go to sleep. A bus was waiting and we got on it. We reached the hotel and Mr. Terada got off to go check in.  
  
"Okay. Find your room buddy and let's go." Mr. Terada had assigned room buddies. I was stuck with the Devil.  
  
"Here. You take the key and I'll take our bags," Eriol suggested, handing me the key. "We're room 701."  
  
Eriol seemed to have a lot of energy lately and I bet that he is taking it from Sakura. We reached our room and Eriol put my stuff in the "private" room. I heard voices out in the hall and heard something being dropped.  
  
"Yue. What are you doing here?" Sakura's voice was muffled due to the walls.  
  
"Touya sent me to keep an eye on you. After the incident with Syaoran on the plane." Yue's voice was also muffled. Walls again.  
  
"But I handled it," Sakura argued.  
  
"Yes, but with Eriol around. Remember that he can make things happen," Yue countered.  
  
"So what does that have to do with you being here?" Sakura asked and I could just imagine her face.  
  
"Will you two pipe down. Let's get some sleep, please," Kero joined in, stopping the argument.  
  
A door slammed and I was able to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tea?" a voice asked as the face came into focus.  
  
I screamed and pulled out my sword.  
  
"Calm down Syaoran. Gosh, are you like this every morning?" Sakura was sitting at the foot of my bed, holding a teacup.  
  
I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly.  
  
'Stupid ancestor. I was perfectly happy with my life until you came along.'  
  
The door opened a crack, revealing a camera.  
  
"Shit Tomoyo. Do you have to film everything?" I muttered as Tomoyo peered around the door.  
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked, looking at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing was cut off or anything," Sakura jested and Tomoyo left. Sakura turned back to me and started giggling. It was then that I realized that I was standing on my bed in nothing but boxers. More words came out of my mouth as I felt my face get really hot.  
  
"Uh. Could you leave so that I can get dressed?" I asked, quickly sitting down.  
  
"Sure, but Mr. Terada said that we were going to the beach to swim and do other things," Sakura stated as she left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sakura * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo and I sat with Eriol, waiting for Syaoran. Kero was having fun with Spinner by shoving large pastries down his mouth.  
  
"You know, when I heard someone scream, it sounded like a girl," Eriol stated, smiling at me.  
  
"It was actually Syaoran who screamed. It never was me," I responded, giggling.  
  
"I caught him on tape, standing on the bed in his boxers," Tomoyo added, giggling with me.  
  
"You what?!" Kero asked, thoroughly interested.  
  
"It's nothing really, except that Tomoyo caught Syaoran on tape in his boxers," Spinner answered for us in a calm voice. "Nothing worth watching."  
  
"I want to see it. Please Tomoyo, please." Kero looked like a sad puppy.  
  
"Here," Tomoyo stated, putting the camera screen in front of Kero. He stared at it for about ten seconds, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked as he came over to the table.  
  
"Nothing," I replied, blushing a bit. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We better go, otherwise we might miss going to the beach," Eriol said, breaking the silence. We walked outside and meet Rika, Chiharu, and Yamazaki by the elevators.  
  
"Hey Syaoran. Hey Eriol," Yamazaki greeted when we walked up.  
  
"Hey Chiharu and Rika. Are you going to the beach?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's hope that Yamazaki can keep his crazy ideas to himself for once," Chiharu stated, "But I really want to hit him over the head."  
  
"Yeah. Let's hope, because I think that Eriol will believe anything," Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Actually, they might even become partners in crime if you know what I mean," Rika added.  
  
"Two Yamazakis. Now that is a scary thought," I stated and we all shuddered.  
  
The elevator came and we stepped in. Other classmates from another floor were already in the elevator, so it was very full. I found myself an inch from Syaoran's face. Tomoyo was clearly enjoying herself and her camera was getting a lot of exercise.  
  
The elevator door open and more people crammed in, pushing Syaoran closer to me. I started to freak out and Syaoran tried to back away. That succeeded in nothing. When the door opened at Ground Zero, everyone rushed out.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as I leaned against a wall.  
  
"Yeah. It just got too crowded for me," I responded, my heart rate returning to normal.  
  
"Come on Sakura. We don't want to miss another minute of the beach," Tomoyo said, taking my arm and pulling me outside.  
  
It was very sunny outside and the ocean was very blue. Tomoyo picked out a spot near the volleyball courts. We put down the towels while Syaoran and Eriol out up an umbrella.  
  
"Let's hit the water," Eriol called, running into the water and diving into one of the waves.  
  
Tomoyo was close in pursuit and Syaoran and I followed her. When I touched the water, I shivered for a split second, and then started swimming out farther and farther. I found a sandbar about twenty yards out.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Over here!" I called and Tomoyo waved. She swam over and stood up next to me.  
  
"Wow. Look at the other side of the sandbar. It's beautiful," Tomoyo breathed as we looked at a reef of colorful coral and fish.  
  
"I hope that we get to go scuba diving sometime," I stated, turning around. My eyes widened at the sight of dorsal fins patrolling the area between us and the beach. "Tomoyo. Are we too high for sharks?" I asked, trying to swallow my fear.  
  
"Yes. Why?" she asked, still looking at the reef.  
  
"Turn around," I instructed, my voice quivering with fear. She turned around and gasped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Syaoran * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I walked around on the beach, looking for Sakura. Everyone had gotten out of the water at the first sign of sharks.  
  
'Hey descendent. Look out towards the ocean.' Eriol's voice entered my brain. I looked out and my jaw dropped. Sakura and Tomoyo were out on a sandbar and the tide was coming in.  
  
"What to do. What to do," I muttered, watching Sakura start freaking out. Her voice carried over the water.  
  
"Shit. The tide's coming in. What are we supposed to do now, Tomoyo?"  
  
"How about using the Dash card to swim faster than the sharks."  
  
"It might work, but won't people on the beach notice? You know what I mean."  
  
"Yes, that's true. Everyone is looking at us. Maybe if you used the Sleep card, and then the Fly card."  
  
"Good idea, but you'll fall asleep."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
Sakura's voice dropped to a whisper and I couldn't hear what she was saying. Blue twinkling things were in front of my eyes. I dropped to the sand, but was able to stay awake. Sakura grew wings and flew over the water, carrying Tomoyo. She landed next to me.  
  
"Syaoran. Are you okay?" Sakura put Tomoyo down and kneeled in front of me.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied, "Just as long as you aren't dead."  
  
Sakura threw her arms around me. "You're the best," she said as she backed off, blushing a nice scarlet color. My face was really on fire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were back at the hotel. In a few minutes, we would be leaving for the volcano that was about five miles away. Sakura had already gone down with Tomoyo. Eriol was still getting ready to leave. I pulled on a jacket and ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"Hey! Are you coming or not?" I asked, pounding on the bathroom door. I felt some magic flare up.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't lose your horses." Eriol sounded completely different. The door unlocked and he came out. Eriol looked more like the Devil now than he did earlier.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked, eyeing his clothes.  
  
"Don't you like it? Is it too much black?" he countered. He was dressed in all white except his shoes.  
  
"Uh. Too much white," I stated, "You might want to wear something different."  
  
"No. Come on. Let's go," he walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened to Eriol?" Sakura asked as I sat down next to her again.  
  
"No idea. He's become rogue," I responded.  
  
"The Rogue card!" Sakura muttered, "But how and when to seal it. I couldn't do it on the bus."  
  
"Maybe on the hike," I suggested. I looked over at Eriol and gagged. He and Tomoyo were making out.  
  
"I do wish that I had a camera right now, so that I could get back at Tomoyo for all the times she filmed me in a weird costume," Sakura whispered, her eyes narrow.  
  
'Same here,' I thought. I sighed and looked out the window. The bus passed a sign in five different languages.  
  
"Okay class. We will be hiking to the observation tower at the top of the volcano. Stay in groups of four," Mr. Terada stated as we filed off the bus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Halfway up the mountain, I realized that Eriol and Tomoyo weren't with us.  
  
"Sakura. Where are Tomoyo and Eriol?" I asked, turning around and walking backwards.  
  
"Let's go back and look for them. Mr. Terada won't notice," Sakura suggested as I tripped over a root. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping me up.  
  
"Yeah," I replied and looked back down the trail. Tomoyo was running towards us.  
  
"Tomoyo! What's the matter?" Sakura asked when Tomoyo stopped.  
  
"Eriol's gone crazy. He's back there doing something that I never want to see again," Tomoyo stated, ready to burst into tears.  
  
"You should seal the card now. Before it gets someone else," I suggested and Sakura nodded.  
  
"Let's go," Sakura stated, pulling out the key. We made our way back down the trail, listening for Eriol. Something was moving near us in the woods. We continued to walk down the path, outwardly calm, inwardly tense.  
  
"Do you hear something?" Tomoyo asked, standing still. After listening for a while, I heard someone singing.  
  
"I've heard that song before, I think," Sakura stated and started humming.  
  
"No! Not the 'Sugar Plum Fairy.' Anything but that!" I shouted, trying to drown out the noise. (AN: I was listening to X-mas music when I wrote this.) The singer came into view.  
  
"Eriol?!" Sakura gasped, but soon composed herself while Tomoyo hid her face. Eriol was dressed in nothing but poison oak around his you-know-what. His white clothes were now stained and draped over his arm. Sakura called upon the key, captured, and transformed the Rogue card.  
  
She started to fall backwards, towards a sharp rock. I ran over and quickly caught her. (AN: Score one!) Eriol snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Eriol looked around and then looked down. Words that I wouldn't repeat came out of his mouth. He dashed into the nearest bush and came back out with his clothes on, itching like crazy.  
  
Tomoyo uncovered her face. "What did I miss, besides Eriol coming back?" she asked.  
  
"Sakura captured the Rogue card and almost cracked her skull open," I replied sarcastically.  
  
"Good thing you were here," she retorted, "But we should get Mr. Terada, because she won't wake up for a few hours."  
  
"I'll go get him," Eriol volunteered, "You two stay here with her." He started jogging off up the path. I sighed and sat down to wait.  
  
Sakura was still sleeping when Eriol came back with Mr. Terada and the rest of the class.  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Terada asked, staring sternly down at me.  
  
"She fainted from something and almost cracked her skull open, but I caught her just in time," I explained, down casting my eyes.  
  
"Is this true Tomoyo?" Mr. Terada asked, looking at her.  
  
"Yes Mr. Terada. I saw the whole thing with my own eyes," Tomoyo stated in my defense. Mr. Terada nodded and I sighed inwardly with relief.  
  
"How are we supposed to get her off the volcano?" Rika asked and everyone stopped talking.  
  
"We could make a stretcher out of jackets," Chiharu suggested.  
  
"Or Syaoran could carry her down," Eriol countered, grinning evilly.  
  
"I'll carry her," Touya stated, coming down the trail. (AN: When did Touya get here?)  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Terada demanded, looking at Touya.  
  
"Sakura's brother," Touya answered, bending over and lifting Sakura off the ground. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're going to get it when we get back to the hotel," Touya muttered, scowling.  
  
"That's what you think," I muttered under my breath as we started walking back down the trail.  
  
On the bus ride back, I got to sit by myself, which was a relief. We got back to the hotel and Touya carried Sakura to her hotel room. I heard muffled voices coming from the room that Sakura and Tomoyo were sharing. There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it.  
  
"Okay. We need to talk now," Touya demanded, pushing his way into the room.  
  
"Hey. I never did anything except save her from almost dying," I retorted, pulling out a scroll, "Don't make me use this."  
  
He pounced and caught me unaware. I found myself pinned to the floor.  
  
"You're lying," he spat and I went into action.  
  
"Wind! Come to my aid!" I shouted and Touya was pulled off me in a swirl of wind. Just then, Eriol walked in.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" he asked, backing towards the door, eyeing Touya.  
  
"No," I said casually, "I'm going to see if Sakura is awake and maybe talk with Tomoyo."  
  
"You release me! And don't you take one more step near my sister again!" Touya struggled against the swirl of wind holding him.  
  
I stalked out of the room and into Sakura's, smiling inwardly. I stopped at the sight in front of me. Nakuru and Yukito were sitting at the table with Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Syaoran. Come join us. Do you want tea or coffee?" Nakuru asked, getting a mug.  
  
"Tea," I replied automatically, sitting down next to Tomoyo. Nakuru put tea in front of me, but I didn't touch it.  
  
"Have you seen Touya? I swear that he said that he was going to your room," Nakuru commented.  
  
"He's tied up with the wind spirit. He tried to kill me, honestly. So, had Sakura waken up yet?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"She should in a few minutes," Yue responded. (AN: When did Yukito change into Yue? Oh well.)  
  
'Warning! Touya got free! Be prepared for trouble!' Eriol's voice invaded my thoughts.  
  
'Who let him get free?' I asked angrily, unaware that my facial expression had changed.  
  
'Nakuru. Tell Kero that Spinner wants to fight and is coming right now.'  
  
'And why is that important?'  
  
'Don't make me hurt you.'  
  
'Leave me alone.'  
  
A groan cut my conversation apart. Just then, the door burst open and Touya, Spinner, and Nakuru came in. Touya rushed towards me and pinned me against the wall. I looked at his eyes and froze. They were pure black. Looking around brought a very ugly scene.  
  
Nakuru was battling with Yue. Keroberos was battling Spinel Sun. I looked towards Sakura and yelled in anger. Eriol was trying to strangle her. I used wind again and tied up Touya.  
  
"Eriol! What are you doing?" I yelled in his face and he turned to me, his eyes the same as Touya's had been. "What's going on?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sakura * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I felt someone's hands squeezing my throat, and then they were pulled off of me. I sat up and opened my eyes. I gasped at the sight before me. Syaoran was fighting Eriol and by the looks, he was about to lose his life. I released the key and used Windy to tie up Eriol. Touya was running at me, his face full of hatred. Tomoyo was under the table, trying to hide from the horrors around her.  
  
"Thanks Sakura," Syaoran stated, coming up next to me.  
  
"Don't thank me yet," I responded as Touya tackled Syaoran onto the bed.  
  
I ran to Tomoyo. She didn't look up when I touched her, but backed away.  
  
"Sakura. Do something quick," she begged.  
  
"Sleep card. Put everyone to sleep. Sleep!" I shouted and the noise of battle stopped.  
  
I closed my eyes. 'What card is it? Wait a minute. It's the hate card!' My eyes snapped open and I moved into action.  
  
"Hate card. Return to your power confined. Hate!" I shouted, the Hate spirit appeared, and then changed into a card.  
  
"You did it. Even with really low energy, you still did it," Syaoran said, pushing a sleeping Touya off of him.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, dazed from the activity. I sat down on a chair after the room started to spin.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, standing in front in front of me. All that I could was nod my head. He sat down in a chair near me. A yawn threatened and I covered my mouth.  
  
"Still tired. Nothing that a good night's sleep won't cure," I replied.  
  
A groan announced that everyone was getting up. Yue and Keroberos were first.  
  
"It's good to see you up again, Sakura," Yue stated, smiling slightly.  
  
"Alright! Sakura's back!" Kero shouted, waking up everyone else.  
  
Touya still hated Syaoran, but then again, they never liked each other in the beginning. Eriol was still trapped by Windy.  
  
"Hey! Why am I still up here? Let me down!" Eriol shrieked, struggling.  
  
"Windy return," I commanded and Eriol dropped to the floor.  
  
"Oww. Okay Sakura. Explain," Eriol said, scowling at me.  
  
"Leave her alone. She just sealed the Hate card, but before that, you almost strangled her to death," Syaoran retorted. Eriol's eyes widened.  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed, staring at Syaoran with horror. "You're lying. Why would I do that?" he muttered after the shock wore off.  
  
"Let's go swimming," Nakuru suggested after a moment of silence. It was agreed with a large group of nods. Touya was the only one who shook his head.  
  
"Okay. We'll meet you down by the pool," Tomoyo called as everyone left.  
  
I quickly changed into a two-piece swimsuit and tied a small wrap around my waist.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tomoyo called and I walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go," I responded, walking out into the hall. The elevator was empty and I sighed with relief.  
  
"Don't let the elevator go!" someone called as two figures ran towards us.  
  
"Oh. Hi Eriol and Syaoran," Tomoyo said as they stepped into the elevator. Syaoran was staring at me the whole ride down to ground zero. I felt a small bit of magic and Syaoran glared at Eriol, who grinned back innocently.  
  
We reached ground zero and walked to the pool. I dropped my towel and wrap on a lawn chair and dove into the pool. The water was slightly warmer than the water at home. I surfaced and Tomoyo was soon next to me. I looked up and saw Syaoran on the high dive. I watched as he dove off and cut through the water with a small splash.  
  
`Man. He is hot. Shit. Quit guy watching Sakura,' I told myself, turning around.  
  
"Why don't you go off the high dive Sakura? Hello? Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, waving a hand in my face. Eventually Tomoyo stopped bugging me and followed my gaze. It was a sight that I never dreamed of seeing.  
  
Touya was in his swimsuit, talking with Nakuru. And he was smiling. He said something and Nakuru laughed. Touya pushed her into the water.  
  
`Touya is actually flirting?! This had to be like his first. And with Nakuru. He doesn't even like her,' I mused to myself.  
  
"That reminds me of a time when we were at Washington DC and we went swimming. You and Syaoran were..." Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Don't make me say things that you and Eriol do," I threatened through gritted teeth.  
  
"Okay, but you know that you have something for Syaoran," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Tomoyo," I groaned.  
  
"Sorry. I thought that you were going off the high dive," Tomoyo commented, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah. I think I will," I agreed, getting out of the pool and walking to the diving board.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Chiharu greeted as I joined her and Rika in line for the high dive.  
  
"This is so fun," Rika said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. Is it really high up?" I asked, looking upward as Chiharu started up the ladder.  
  
"Not really once you get up there," Rika commented. There was a splash and Rika went up.  
  
My turn was next.  
  
"I never knew that you would try the high dive," Syaoran commented, getting in line behind me.  
  
"Well, it is my first time," I responded before another splash.  
  
"See you later," Syaoran called as I made my way up.  
  
I looked down.  
  
"Why did I just look down? Syaoran is probably really enjoying the view down there. Shit. Nasty thought. Really nasty thought," I muttered to myself, glad that no one heard.  
  
I reached the top and prepared to "fling" myself off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Syaoran * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I watched Sakura dive gracefully from the high dive and into the water. I then climbed up and waited a minute. Running and jumping from the board, I was soon airborne and quickly falling towards the water.  
  
I closed my eyes during the impact with the water, but opened them again when I was under. I looked down and my heart skipped a beat. Sakura was at the bottom, struggling against something that was holding her. Air was streaming out of her mouth and eventually she stopped struggling.  
  
My head broke the surface and I took in a big gulp of air.  
  
"Syaoran. Have you seen Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking around.  
  
"Yeah. She's at the bottom of the pool, trapped by something," I responded. "But I'm going to try and save her."  
  
"Be careful," Tomoyo said and I dove down to Sakura.  
  
Her head was moving with the water. I knew that I didn't have much time before she drowned. I reached her, put my arms around her, and pushed off from the bottom. My foot became cold and I looked down.  
  
A block of ice had encrusted my foot and was getting heavier by the second. I kicked at it with my free foot and the ice broke into pieces. I got closer to the surface, but it continued to freeze my foot, whatever "it" was. I continued to break up the ice with my other foot.  
  
Soon, I reached the surface, only to find it frozen over.  
  
"Fire, come to my aid!" I shouted and a large bubble issued from my mouth. Fire melted a hole in the ice and I was able to get out of the pool, finally.  
  
"Is she okay?" Tomoyo asked, rushing over with a towel.  
  
"She's not breathing," I said and Tomoyo flew into a panic.  
  
"Anyone know CPR or mouth-to-mouth?" Tomoyo shrieked and people crowded around. No one answered "yes" to her question. I guessed that Eriol had done a little magic so that I was forced to do it.  
  
`This is so not fair. Eriol, why did you do this to me?' I mentally asked.  
  
`Do what? Oh. You mean making everyone except you forget how to do mouth-to-mouth?' he responded with a question.  
  
I sighed and prepared myself to do something that I really didn't want to do, but Sakura's life was staked on my decision. I closed my eyes, covered Sakura's mouth with mine, and exhaled. I quickly backed off as Sakura started coughing and spitting out water.  
  
Applause erupted around me as Sakura sat up and I blushed bright red.  
  
"What? How did I get here?" Sakura asked, looking around.  
  
"I'll show you the tape," Tomoyo said, patting her camera.  
  
I froze. "You caught everything on tape?" I asked and Tomoyo grinned, giving me a look that I didn't like. I then realized that Eriol was mentally laughing at me. I scowled at him and stalked off to my hotel room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sakura * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I watched Syaoran stalk off and I struggled to my feet.  
  
"Here Sakura. Let's go up to the room and watch the tape," Tomoyo suggested, steering me towards the hotel.  
  
We got to the room and I sat down in a chair. Tomoyo put the tape in the VCR and pressed play. I watched as Syaoran dove into the pool after talking with Tomoyo. The picture zoomed in and I saw myself down at the bottom, my head moving with the water. Quickly, I shut my eyes, not wanting to watch myself almost dying.  
  
"Here's the best part. Open your eyes," Tomoyo said, laughter in her voice.  
  
I opened my eyes just as the picture was at a very interesting scene. I saw myself laying by the pool's edge with Syaoran over me. Syaoran closed his eyes and put his lips to mine. I shut my eyes again and didn't open them until Tomoyo had turned off the TV.  
  
"Why did you tape that?" I asked, my face red.  
  
"Something to do. Also, it was some action that interested me and I just happened to have my camera," Tomoyo responded, smiling her little smile. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was eight in the evening.  
  
"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," I said, getting into bed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
  
I dove off the high dive and cut through the water. My foot became very cold. I looked down and saw a spirit pulling on my foot. Before I could do anything, the spirit disappeared, leaving a big block off ice around my foot, pulling me to the bottom.  
  
I woke up with a start. The clock read 10:30pm. I closed my eyes, trying to remember my dream.  
  
"It's the Freeze card!" I exclaimed, waking up Tomoyo.  
  
"What is?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"The thing that trapped me in the pool today. It was the Freeze card. One of the seven cards that Eriol told us about," I quickly explained. "The card is in the pool."  
  
"Let's go! Should we get Syaoran for back up?" she asked and I completely missed the point (on purpose) that she was directing at me.  
  
"It might be best if Syaoran and Eriol were there," I said as we walked out of our room.  
  
Tomoyo knocked on the door and Syaoran answered it. He was surprisingly awake for the time of night.  
  
"Do you sense it?" he asked after a moment of silence. I nodded my head.  
  
"I'm coming too," Eriol said, coming up behind Syaoran.  
  
"Okay. Let's get moving. Be sure to go silently," Tomoyo whispered as we crept down the hallway and down the stairs. We got outside and made our way to the pool. I had my staff out and ready.  
  
"Okay. How are we going to do this?" Syaoran asked, looking into the pool.  
  
"I was thinking of using Mirror and Destruction to capture Freeze. Mirror would make an image of me and Destruction would go into the image and protect it from Freeze," I explained, after thinking for a bit.  
  
"Problem. You don't know what else the Freeze card can do. Neither do I," Eriol said.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Mirror! Project my image! Destruction! Enter the image and give her strength to protect herself! Mirror! Destruction!" I shouted and an image of me formed in front of us. "Go into the water."  
  
The Freeze card rose to the bait and was quickly defeated through Mirror using Destruction.  
  
"Freeze card! Return to your power confined! Freeze!" I shouted and soon I had a new card.  
  
"That was quick," Eriol commented as I swayed slightly.  
  
"Shh. Someone's coming. Hide," Syaoran whispered and we dashed behind some bushes.  
  
Mr. Terada walked past on his way somewhere. As soon as he was out of sight, we dashed into the hotel and to our rooms. I flopped onto my bed and looked at the clock. It was 11:00pm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Syaoran * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After Sakura sealed the Freeze card and we ran back to our rooms, I got into bed and tried to fall asleep. My mind continued to turn to events earlier today. I kept seeing Sakura at the bottom of the pool and the ice above my head. My mind then turned to Mother, my sisters, and our home in Hong Kong. I shut my eyes and tried to shut my ears from Eriol's snores in the other room. I soon felt sleep envelope me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So. How'd you like the first chapter of the first ever CCS story I've written? It gets even better, trust me. I think that someone dies in the next chapter. No, wait. It's the third chapter. Anyways, until next time. Shalom to you and your friends, and R+R s'il vous plait! (AN: s'il vous plait is French for please and Shalom is Hebrew for peace) Bye for now my good friends! 


	2. Doom and Destruction

Hey reviewers and readers! I've finally had time to type up the second chapter. Please don't be made about how late it is. I'll try to do better next time. Well, I better not keep you from this chapter. Keep reading! Sorry for taking approximately three months. Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp but not me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Okay class. Today we are going to go on a cruise, so bring extra clothes," Mr. Terada said as we ate breakfast in the restaurant. "Meet in front of the hotel in half an hour."  
  
I walked up to my room and prepared to go on the trip. I put some scrolls in my pocket for an emergency. Eriol stood in my doorway.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" he asked, his hands on hips, a backpack on his back.  
  
"Let me grab one more thing," I said, snatching my bag and sunglasses and putting on my jacket. "Ready."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were out in the hall, walking towards the elevators. "Wait up Tomoyo!" Eriol called and they both turned around. (AN: Eriol likes Tomoyo! Eriol likes Tomoyo!)  
  
"Hey Eriol. Hey Syaoran," Tomoyo greeted as we caught up with them. Eriol turned a nice shade of red for once at the same time Sakura started muttering.  
  
"I…I'm going to take the stairs," she stammered. (AN: After that earlier experience with elevators, I'm not surprised. ::evil grin::)  
  
"I'll come with you," Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"N…No! Um…I'll meet you on the bus," Sakura countered and took off running towards the stairs.  
  
We got into the elevator and it was crowded. Not as bad as last time, but still. Luckily, it didn't get much worse, but I was still relieved when we finally got off. Somehow, I was able to sit anywhere, but next to Sakura. With a sigh, Yamazaki sat down next to me as Chiharu sat next to Sakura.  
  
"What's with you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Chiharu has been wanting to sit next to Sakura, but she really wanted to keep me 'in line,' if you know what I mean," he explained. (AN: I hope that isn't a lie. Wait a sec, I wrote the story so I should know! Lemme see. Hm. It's not a lie, I guess, but I'm still not sure.)  
  
I sighed, remembering my first encounter with Yamazaki. That had been quite interesting, as I remember.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We reached the docks after a half an hour bus ride. I got off and looked around. A big cruiser was the only boat that was docked.  
  
"Okay. I'm Nick and I'll be your guide for the week," a man said as we filed onto the cruiser. There were three levels on the boat and the middle level had a dance floor.  
  
"Same room mates that you had at the hotel will be the ones on the ship. Come to me and get your room number," Mr. Terada said and Eriol went to get our room number. (AN: I'm evil and I know it, but they're gonna be across the hall from Sakura and Tomoyo. That might be a small problem if Eriol is prone to sleepwalking. ::evil grin:: And hopefully, he doesn't use magic when he's sleeping too.) I walked around, looking at the ship.  
  
"We have room 10 which is right across the hall from Tomoyo and Sakura," Eriol commented, grinning evilly. I sighed as we walked down the hall to our room.  
  
There were two bedrooms and a bathroom. I tossed my stuff in one of the bedrooms and looked around. There was a bed, a closet, and a dresser. There also was a window, overlooking the ocean. I walked back up to the top deck. Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting at the snack bar. I went over to a stool and ordered a soda.  
  
"There's going to be a dance every night. Are you going?" Tomoyo asked. (AN: I couldn't resist the urge to do that and it's for very good reasons.)  
  
"Of course! It'll be fun even if I don't dance with anyone. I could tape you and Eriol dancing if you want me to," Sakura suggested.  
  
"That'll be great. Oh. Hey Syaoran," Tomoyo greeted, turning Sakura's attention to me.  
  
"Hi. Are you going to the dance tonight?" Sakura asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm still debating about it, but probably yes," I replied and Sakura's smile got bigger. "I'll see you later."  
  
I got up and walked outside. I leaned against the rail and watched waves go past the cruiser. Dolphins were swimming along with the cruiser, leaping the waves. Someone came over and stood next to me. I didn't need to look at him to tell that it was the Devil.  
  
"The ocean is very calm, but there is always a calm before a bad storm hits," he said and I turned to look at him.  
  
"How would you know that?" I asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Magic, descendant. The storm will hit tomorrow during tomorrow's dance. Be prepared for the ship will sink," Eriol replied, walking away. I shook my head and turned to watch the sunset. The sky was streaked with reds, oranges, purples, and blues.  
  
"Wow. The sky's beautiful," Sakura breathed, coming to the rail.  
  
'Just like you,' I thought, almost saying it out loud. "Yeah. It sure is," I agreed, relieved that I hadn't given away my feelings towards her. (AN: Pure, sweet…)  
  
We stood in silence until the sun went down.  
  
"Oh my God! The dance starts in like five minutes! I'll see you there!" Sakura called, running off. (AN: SUGAR!!!!)  
  
I went down to my room and changed into a jean jacket and black pants. When I was done, I went back upstairs to the dance floor. It was already crowded with my classmates. I made my way to a chair in a corner and sat down. The music slowed down and a girl I didn't even know came up to me.  
  
"You want to dance?" she asked.  
  
"No," I replied, scowling and she walked away. (AN: That gotta hurt for the girl.) I scanned the crowd and saw Sakura. She had Tomoyo's camera in her hand and was filming Tomoyo and Eriol dancing. Sakura lowered the camera and I was able to see what she was wearing. It was a sleeveless top and short shorts.  
  
'Damn. She looks hot. Next slow dance I'll ask her,' I thought to myself. A little annoying voice filled my mind; the voice of Satan himself.  
  
'Hey descendant. Have you checked out Sakura? Ask her to dance.' (AN: and then ask her to sleep with you tonight.)  
  
'Go away Eriol.'  
  
'Come on. I know you want her.'  
  
'Leave me alone. You're bugging me.'  
  
'That's my job. By the way, Sakura just spotted you.'  
  
'I bet you pointed me out to her.'  
  
'Nope, but here she comes.' (AN: ::cough:: LIAR ::cough::)  
  
"Hey Syaoran," Sakura said, standing in front of me.  
  
"Hey. Uh…do you want to dance during the next slow dance?" I asked, blushing.  
  
"Sure," she replied, giggling uncontrollably. Honestly, giggling should be illegal. (AN: I totally agree…NOT!! ()  
  
She walked off, almost skipping with happiness.  
  
'Nice going descendant. You really hit big.'  
  
'Shut up and leave me alone.'  
  
'Why should I? I love rubbing things in.'  
  
'Just leave me alone.'  
  
'Fine, but remember that the storm comes tomorrow and the ship will sink. You need to keep close to Sakura.' (AN: Will he ever shut up about the 'storm' thing? NEVER! YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY OUR FREEDOM!!)  
  
'Go away.'  
  
I shut my mind from his communication and slouched in the chair. His words of a storm kept running through my mind. Another slow dance started and I stood up. Sakura came over to me and put her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her. I put my arms around her waist and we started dancing. A red light shone in the corner of my eye and I quickly glared at it. (AN: Satan's eye! Run for your life!) It didn't go off. I heard Sakura sigh and felt her head on my shoulder. (AN: Blush meter 1-100. Blush reading 75)  
  
'Teach me your ways, O Leader of the Li Clan.'  
  
'Go away.'  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
'Because I want you to.'  
  
'To hear is to obey, O Leader of the Li Clan.'  
  
'Don't make reference to the Li Clan again or you will get it.'  
  
'Okay, all powerful Syaoran.'  
  
'I can't win can I?'  
  
Nope. Hee, hee, hee.'  
  
'Don't mention anything about me being the next leader of the Li Clan to anyone, especially Sakura.'  
  
'Okay. Your secret is safe with me unless I'm tortured for information.'  
  
'You swine.'  
  
'Oink, oink.'  
  
'Very funny.'  
  
The song ended and I quickly pulled away from Sakura. Tomoyo had her little grin plastered on her face and Eriol looked really smug. I scowled at them and went back to my chair for the rest of the dance. (AN: Why would anyone do that?) When the dance ended, I went back to my room and laid down on my bed. Soon I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.  
  
After the dance ended, I went out on the deck to get a breather. I was still blushing from my dance with Syaoran. He is so sweet and really handsome. (AN: Awe. She's in love.) The ocean looked black with little windows of light. The sky was full of stars and the moon was full. I sighed and shivered as a cold breeze blew from the ocean.  
  
"Here Sakura," Syaoran said, putting his jacket over my shoulders. (AN: Hey! He's supposed to be in his room!)  
  
"Thanks Syaoran," I responded, blushing and smiling at the same time. I leaned on the rail, looking out over the ocean. I pulled Syaoran's jacket tighter around me at another breath of wind.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Syaoran asked, looking at me.  
  
"I wanted to be by myself, away from Tomoyo, for a little while. Also, I needed a breather after the dance, if you know what I mean. Why are you here?" I countered.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Also, Eriol told me something that worries me," Syaoran responded, sighing.  
  
"Can you tell me?" I asked. Syaoran frowned as if debating it.  
  
"There is going to be a bad storm tomorrow during the dance," he said finally.  
  
"And?" I asked, knowing by the look on his face that there was more.  
  
"And the ship is going to sink," he finished, his face full of mixed feelings. My mind was full of bad thoughts and my face reflected those thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be safe," Syaoran said, putting his arm around me. My face got really warm. (AN: Blush meter 1-100. Blush reading 99)  
  
"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow," I said quickly, walking away, unaware that I still had his jacket.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran called after me. I went to my room and sat down on the bed, still in my clothes. I was warm, so I took off the jacket and remembered that it was Syaoran's. I buried my face into it and breathed deeply. I was in heaven. (AN: Get your mind off him!)  
  
After changing into PJ's and climbing into bed, I tried to sleep. My mind was full of what Syaoran had said about a storm and the ship sinking. Horrible thoughts filled my mind again and I shook my head, trying to get rid of them.  
  
"I can't believe that the ship is going to sink. I mean, it can't be possible. Eriol should be able to prevent if unless it is made by a magician more powerful than himself, I think," I muttered to myself before rolling over and falling asleep.  
  
I watched Sakura leave, still wearing my jacket. I sighed and looked back out over the ocean. The stars reflected on the always-moving ocean. I was about to turn around when I felt a very powerful presence coming from about a mile away. I strained my eyes in the darkness and picked out the silhouette of a small pleasure boat.  
  
"What is that doing out there? Land isn't for about fifty miles and they'll probably run out of fuel before they're in sight of land," I said aloud to myself. The craft was soon swallowed up in the rolling fog. An interesting and slightly horrifying thought filled my mind. "What if…what if the magician, who is going to cause the storm, owns that boat and is on it right now? I need to get Eriol and ask his opinion about this," I muttered, rushing to my room. "Eriol! Get up! This is very important!"  
  
"What…what is?"  
  
"Come with me, quickly."  
  
As we rushed back to the railing, I felt the presence start to disappear. We reached the railing, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Do you feel a magical presence?" I asked and Eriol closed his eyes, but only for a moment.  
  
"How could that be? He's been dead longer than Clow Reed. This just isn't possible," Eriol said, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"What isn't possible? Tell me what isn't possible," I said anxiously.  
  
"The Rogue, Love, Hate, Music, Destruction, Fun, and Freeze cards were made by Clow Reed's grandfather, a lesser, but still great magician. He died when Clow was twenty and the Ancient Cards disappeared without a trace. It is written in a book that when the Ancient Cards' creator returns, they will become active once again, waiting to be captured by the Card Mistress. After the Card Mistress has captured four of the seven cards, the creator will try to destroy the Card Mistress," Eriol explained.  
  
"That can't be right," I retorted, slightly nervous about Eriol's statement.  
  
"The creator is sending a storm to kill Sakura. No one else will be hurt. If Sakura is to live, someone must take her place or be stupid enough to try and save her, but he must succeed," Eriol said calmly as if commenting on the weather.  
  
"I'll take her place," I said after a few minutes of silence. (AN: Awe! How sweet!)  
  
"Syaoran. Syaoran. That would break her heart and she would be vulnerable. The creator won't stop until all the cards are sealed. What you need to do is protect Sakura. Never leave her side," Eriol responded. (AN: I'm evil and I know it. This is almost as good as SyaoranSword's The Science of Torturing Syaoran. Almost, but not as good. I completely recommend that you read it, if you haven't already.)  
  
'Kuso. This is going to be one hard task. Not to mention, embarrassing,' I thought. "Should I tell her about this?" I asked.  
  
"No. It will worry her even more. Let's go to sleep. You'll need your energy when the storm hits," Eriol said and we went back to our room. I was quick to fall asleep, but my dreams were cursed nightmares.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I woke up and put on my swimsuit. I had seen a pool on deck and planned t go swimming. When I reached the pool, I saw that I wasn't the only one. Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, and Eriol were playing Marco Polo.  
  
I tossed my towel on a chair and dove straight in. Sunlight filtered through the water, making it seem magical. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I swallowed water in surprise. (Kero: Did he drown? ::looks hopeful::) My head broke the surface and I stood, gasping for air. (AN: Nope!)  
  
"Sorry about that. Are you okay?" Sakura asked when I stopped coughing. (Kero: Kuso!)  
  
"Yeah. And just so you know, I'm staying right next to you at the dance. Never know if we might need our powers," I quickly whispered to Sakura, not wanting anyone to overhear.  
  
"Okay. Are you sure that there is going to be a storm tonight?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. And it is being created by a very powerful magician. In fact, it is the same magician who created the Ancient Cards."  
  
"HOE?! That guy is still alive?!"  
  
"He did the same thing as Clow Reed, only we don't know what he looks like."  
  
"You got to be kidding me. Honestly. Two reincarnations. My mind is being screwed with completely."  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
"Why didn't he show himself before?"  
  
"Well. I promised Eriol that I wouldn't tell you."  
  
"You better tell me Syaoran or you're going to get your butt kicked." (AN: Uh-oh. Sakura is getting mad. Run, Syaoran, run!)  
  
"Uh. After four of the seven cards are sealed, he shows himself in one way or another."  
  
"Syaoran. There's something that you're keeping from me. What is it?"  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but I've already told too much."  
  
I dove under the water and quickly swam away from Sakura. I looked back and saw her swimming towards me. I went up for air.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! Want to play water volleyball?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Sure," I responded and swam over to them  
  
"It's guys verse girls," Sakura said, scowling at me. (AN: Are you sure? I mean, one of them could be a girl.)  
  
"That's unfair," Eriol protested.  
  
"I'll film the game, so that it will be three on three," Tomoyo suggested, getting out of the pool.  
  
The game started with Sakura serving the ball directly at me at like fifty mph. I barely had time to hit it back over. Eventually everyone dropped out, leaving me to play against Sakura. I almost got a black eye. (AN: That would have been funny, but for some odd reason, I'm on a nice streak at the moment. Hopefully it's not permanent.) I think that she was using the Power card. Honestly, no one could serve that hard. (AN: Actually, I had some girls on my volleyball team who served really hard, so it is possible.)  
  
"Had enough?" Sakura asked, a grim expression on her face.  
  
"What do you think?" I retorted, scowling at her for the first time since God knows when.  
  
"Yes," She taunted. Since when did she taunt someone?  
  
"Well. Strike one. Big N.O," I replied, serving the ball with all my might.  
  
Eventually everyone left, leaving me alone with Sakura stuck in hell-bitch mode.  
  
"Okay Syaoran. Time to get down to business. Why won't you tell me about the creator and why the storm is coming?" Sakura pleaded. Wait, since when does Sakura plea to know something. I'm so confused. Must have been something I ate. Maybe the sushi was rotten. (AN: Isn't sushi always rotten? Just kidding, honestly. Sushi is actually really good. ^_^)  
  
"Okay, okay. Um. Er," I said, thinking hard.  
  
"You better start now," Sakura threatened, returning to hell-bitch mode.  
  
"Um. The creator only shows himself to…"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Uh. You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do. TELL ME NOW!"  
  
"To kill the Card Mistress."  
  
"To what the Card Mistress?"  
  
"Let me put it as delicately as I can. Destroy, eliminate, get rid of." (AN: I love myself. ( ::sigh:: If only I was as good as JadeWing.)  
  
"In other words, kill?" Sakura asked, dazed. I nodded and she looked at me as if I was crazy. Then she dunked herself and came up laughing. "You're kidding me."  
  
"No. Why would I kid about something this serious?"  
  
"You're serious that the creator wants to kill me."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Dammit. First Eriol, now this other magician. When will the insanity stop?!?!?!?!" (AN: Never! Mwha ha ha ha ha ha! Please note: at this point Sakura is pulling out her hair. Thank you.)  
  
"Calm down. You won't die. I promise, okay? No one will hurt you as long as I'm around," I said, grabbing her hands before she could pull out any more hair.  
  
"I do dare say that he loves her. What do you think Takuya?" (AN: Crazy person is talking who is also known as Takazawa, Clow Reed's grandfather.)  
  
"I agree with you Master." (AN: Another crazy person who is also known as Takuya, Takazawa'a guardian and guardian of the Ancient Cards.)  
  
"Too bad my grandson, Clow, didn't join us instead of them. He would have had the best time with us. Same with Spinel Sun and Nakuru."  
  
"Of course Master. But can we convince him now to come to our side?"  
  
"No. For he is in love with the Card Mistress' friend."  
  
"What about kidnapping her friend and forcing Master Clow to come over to our side?"  
  
"I thought about that, but then the Card Mistress would have come also. I can't let the Card Mistress know who I am until right before she dies."  
  
"But won't Master Clow or the other boy use his magic to raise her from the dead?"  
  
"Hopefully, her body will never be found, for only I know how to raise the dead without a body in front of me." (AN: This crazy person, Takazawa, needs a new hobby. I shall have a contest for his new hobby in a few days. Just kidding! ^_^ LOL!)  
  
"Ah. You are very wise Master Takazawa." (AN: Not really, just really stupid.)  
  
"Sakura. You're hiding something," Kero said as I brushed my hair.  
  
"There's a very powerful magician out to kill me. It's Clow's grandfather. A storm is coming tonight and the ship is going to sink all because of this magician. I don't know what to do," I sighed and put my brush away.  
  
"First of all, I'm going to be with you to the dance tonight," Kero said.  
  
"But Syaoran said that he would protect me," I countered.  
  
"He wouldn't know how to protect a fly," Kero muttered and I grabbed him in my fist. "Hey. I was just joking."  
  
"You need to find Yue and come back here. Wait somewhere where you won't be seen," I commanded and Kero flew off. I sighed and finished getting ready for the dance.  
  
"Are you ready Sakura?"  
  
"Yes Tomoyo."  
  
"What's the matter? You look scared."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Yes it is. You normally aren't one to be scared unless it involves ghosts."  
  
"Well, this could involve a ghost; me as a ghost."  
  
"Someone's trying to kill you?" (AN: NOOOO!!!! Damn N*sync!!! Not that song again. Will Rosie 105 get some better music!?!?!? ::chucks radio out of window:: ::sigh:: Finally. Peace and quiet.)  
  
"Yes me. The Card Mistress."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"The creator of the Ancient Cards."  
  
"You mean Clow's grandfather? That's a scary thought."  
  
"Yeah I know. And he's going to try and kill me tonight!"  
  
"Kuso. During or after the dance?"  
  
"During the dance, a storm is going to hit and the ship is going to sink."  
  
"Man. That's bad luck. Where's Kero?"  
  
"I sent Kero to get Yue and to come straight back."  
  
"That's good. Is there anything I could do?"  
  
"Um. Stay calm no matter what happens, I guess. Oh. And do what Syaoran tells you."  
  
"Okay, but what about you?"  
  
"I…I'll be fine." (AN: I don't want to spoil what's gonna happen but I just gotta say this. NO, YOU WONT BE FINE SAKURA! Thank you.)  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo! Hey, we're over here!" Rika called, cutting our conversation short.  
  
"Hey Rika! Chiharu! What's up?" Tomoyo replied as we walked to where they were. Yamazaki, Eriol, and Syaoran soon joined us.  
  
"Have you heard? A hurricane is supposed to hit this area pretty soon," Yamazaki said.  
  
"Yamazaki! Quit lying," Chiharu responded, hitting him over the head.  
  
"But it is true," I retorted.  
  
"Oh. In that case, sorry Yamazaki," Chiharu apologized to the prone figure on the floor.  
  
"Hey! This is my favorite slow song!" Tomoyo said as the DJ started playing "All Or Nothing" by the American group, O-town. (AN: Sorry, but I couldn't think of any other slow songs and the radio, yes it's a new radio, started playing it.) Eriol and Tomoyo started dancing as we looked on.  
  
"Tomoyo is enjoying herself. Why not you?" Syaoran hinted.  
  
"Okay. I'll enjoy myself," I said, smiling. We moved out onto the dance floor and started dancing.  
  
Right when the song ended, the storm hit.  
  
The storm started right when I let go of Sakura. The ship rocked dangerously and we lost our balance. A wave crashed over the rail and started pulling Sakura out to sea.  
  
"Sakura! Grab my hand!" I shouted.  
  
"I can't Syaoran!" Sakura shouted back.  
  
"Don't tell me what you can and cannot do! Just grab my hand!"  
  
"You're too far away!"  
  
I reached out as far as I dared and caught her wrist. "Gotcha! Now hold tight!"  
  
I felt her fingers close around my wrist and I pulled hard. Sakura was almost safe when another, more powerful wave swept over us. Too soon, Sakura was holding on to one of my fingers. Another wave and Sakura lost her hold. (AN: MWHA HA HA HA HA!!)  
  
"No! Sakura!" I shouted and was about to jump overboard, but Yamazaki and Eriol restrained me.  
  
"Syaoran. Get some sense in your head," Yamazaki said as I struggled against his and Eriol's holds.  
  
"You would do the same for Tomoyo or Chiharu if you were in my place," I growled.  
  
"Let him go. Someone needs to save Sakura and Syaoran is the strongest swimmer among us," Tomoyo said and they let me go.  
  
"Attention! Please put on life jackets and get into the lifeboats! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!" Nick shouted and everyone started panicking. I noticed that Tomoyo wasn't freaking out. She must be grieving for Sakura. I winced at Sakura's name. A brilliant idea came to my head. (AN: Brilliant yet stupid or stupid but brilliant.)  
  
"Tomoyo. Get in a lifeboat and shout when I call to you after getting Sakura. Got it?" I explained quickly, taking off my jacket, and shirt and handing them to her.  
  
"Okay, but be careful," Tomoyo said as I dove in the water. A faint glow was coming from a staff with a star on it about a hundred feet below me and the distance was increasing fast. The staff belonged to Sakura!  
  
I pushed myself down, following the staff. As I got closer, the eerie glow fell on someone's arm and hand. I grabbed the staff and the person's hand. After pulling the person close, the light died as Sakura's face came into view. I put my arm around her waist and started swimming to the surface. My lungs felt like they would burst and my legs on fire. I didn't think of anything except getting to the surface safely. My head broke the surface and I breathed in huge gulps of air. The ship was gone, but I could pick out the silhouettes of the lifeboats and the voices of my classmates. A flashlight turned on and scanned over the lifeboats. I saw Tomoyo's face in a lifeboat and started swimming towards the boat.  
  
"Tomoyo!" I called when I was about twenty feet from the lifeboat that she was in.  
  
"Over here Syaoran. Do you have Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, but I fear the worst."  
  
"You don't mean that Sakura is dead, do you?" Rika asked, joining in on the conversation. I reached the side of the lifeboat.  
  
"Eriol. Yamazaki. A little help here?" Chiharu called and they appeared at the edge of the boat. I lifted Sakura up as far as I could, and Eriol and Yamazaki pulled her in. I pulled myself in and Tomoyo handed me my shirt and jacket.  
  
"Sakura isn't breathing!" Chiharu said as she and Rika started panicking.  
  
"Kuso. Not again. Do I have to?" I whined.  
  
"Well. Last time this happened, you were the only one brave enough to do it," Tomoyo said, making me remember the day that I had wanted to forget forever.  
  
"Fine, but one quick request. No filming what so ever and no photos either," I responded, glaring at Tomoyo specifically.  
  
"Okay, but hurry up before she dies, dammit," Rika said impatiently.  
  
'Here I go for the fourth time in saving her life. By the way, where's Kero?' I thought to myself, before starting to give mouth-to-mouth to Sakura. (AN: I'm evil and proud of it, thank you very much. ^_^ ()  
  
As soon as I pulled away, she coughed up water, but didn't wake up. Everyone was waiting with baited breath. (AN: I was just wondering, how can you bait breath?) I checked her breathing and pulse, which were both okay.  
  
"She'll live if we keep her warm," I said, draping my jacket over her prone figure.  
  
"He saved her Master. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, but we do have two hostages; Keroberos and Yue." (AN: Betcha didn't think that I would do that, did ya? Mwha ha ha ha ha ha!!!)  
  
"Could I suggest something?"  
  
"Go right ahead Takuya. I'm listening."  
  
"What about using the boy. He has magic, but he isn't as powerful as you. Use him to destroy the Card Mistress."  
  
"Yes. What a great idea."  
  
"Release us now," Yue commanded.  
  
"If you use Syaoran, Sakura would do anything to save him. Even if it means killing herself," Keroberos growled. "But we will stop her. Sakura always asks our advice and we will tell her to do something else."  
  
"Well, well. My hostages decided to speak up. If she listens to you two, then I will have to make imposters."  
  
"Master Takazawa. A ship approaches."  
  
"We will leave now, but not before I lay a quick spell that might save us from thinking up another plan." (AN: Wonder what's up my sleeve? You'll find out soon enough! ^_^ )  
  
My eyes were half closed when I felt a very powerful presence that quickly vanished. I looked around and saw the lights of a ship coming towards us.  
  
"Look everybody! We're saved! Get up!" Yamazaki shouted and soon everyone around our boat took up the cry. I was about to join in, but something made me look to the ship. It was about ten yards away and coming in fast.  
  
"Look out! The ship is going to ram us!" Eriol called and everyone in the lifeboat jumped out. I was about to jump when I remembered Sakura. I went back to her and had just picked her up when the ship broke the lifeboat.  
  
I went under and felt the barnacles on the bottom of the ship cut deep into my back. I started sinking just as the propellers almost cut of my head. I was weak from the loss of blood, but I forced myself to the surface, knowing that my life and Sakura's life depended on me once more. I surfaced and looked around.  
  
The ship was a mere pinpoint in the distance, with no other boats near by. I swam to some floating wreckage from the lifeboat and hauled Sakura and myself onto it. I shivered slightly, wishing I had a big blanket and some Advil. I sat down next to where Sakura was laying. Now it was time to play the waiting game.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sun beat down merciless for the third day in a row. I predicted the time to be about ten o'clock, because my training included telling time using the sun. I had been able to construct a small lean-to from objects from the cruise ship that had floated to the surface. The lean-to made very little shade, which I gave to Sakura by carrying her over to it. My back had stopped bleeding, but it was still sore.  
  
My mind turned to my family. They didn't have the Gift, except Mother. It was hard to think of my family at a time like this.  
  
Noon came along with a terrible need for cold water. A ship, about ten miles away, traveled east and at that point, I wished that I had a two-way radio or a walkie-talkie.  
  
Sakura's condition got worse as the day went on. She looked worse than the time that she had captured the Cloud Card. I wasn't feeling good either, but I needed to keep moving in case a ship went by.  
  
My vision blurred and I got a really bad headache. My thirst doubled then tripled. I sat down just as everything started spinning. My eyes focused on a ship before I blacked out.  
  
I opened my eyes, but shut them again against the blinding light. A door clicked open and shut. I felt a hand on my forehead and my eyes snapped open.  
  
I had IV's running into my arms and a monitor was bleeping with my heartbeat. I looked at the person who owned the hand.  
  
"Touya!" I exclaimed hoarsely.  
  
"Hey squirt. Feeling better?" he asked and I nodded energetically. The door opened again and Tomoyo entered with Eriol. Touya glared at Eriol as they approached.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare, Sakura. But I'm glad that you're okay," Tomoyo said, sitting in a chair next to the bed, smiling.  
  
"It's not over yet. The creator will try again, you know," Eriol reminded us.  
  
"Let him try. I could use some practice," Touya growled, scowling at no one unparticular.  
  
"But Touya. You don't have your powers anymore," I countered.  
  
"That's true, but…" he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Touya Kinomoto. Don't make me hurt you," I threatened. "What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"Something, but I can't tell you." (AN: He's just as bad as Syaoran.)  
  
"You better tell me." (AN: It's one of those nice sibling arguments. Now let's move on!)  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Touya!"  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
I closed my eyes and felt a magical presence coming from Touya.  
  
"You got new powers from someone, didn't you?" I asked, glaring at him. He nodded. "Who did you get them from?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
"He has magic too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But…"  
  
"But what squirt?"  
  
"But why didn't he tell us?"  
  
"He said that he was going to wait until he absolutely needed to reveal it." (AN: I know that in the manga version, which I have, Fujitaka walks in on them after Sakura defeated Eriol. I just had to change that part a little to the 'Americanized' version for this story.)  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sakura. How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked, stopping the conversation.  
  
"Just great Tomoyo," I responded, smiling.  
  
"That's good. You were in critical condition when the ship found you and Syaoran," Eriol commented.  
  
"How long have I been out since they found us?" I asked.  
  
"A week. The doctors didn't think that either of you would survive," Touya stated.  
  
I woke up to silence and a blinding light. At first, I thought that I was still out on the ocean, but there was no rolling movement of the waves or the smell of salt. I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital room for the first time since Father died. (AN: I was just wondering, when was that? In any of the manga and anime, he never mentions that. It's confusing me.)  
  
"Well, look whose up," a nurse said, bustling in.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked as she checked an IV tube running into my arm.  
  
"You're in a hospital in Honolulu. It's been a week since the ship found you and the girl floating around about a hundred miles out at sea," the nurse responded before leaving.  
  
'I was out for a week? Man, that is a long time. I wonder if Sakura is okay,' I mused, settling back down in the bed.  
  
'Hey are you okay?' Eriol's voice entered my mind.  
  
'Yean if you would get out of my mind.'  
  
'When did you get up? I've been trying to reach you for an hour.'  
  
'About five minutes ago.'  
  
'Oh. No wonder.'  
  
'Have you talked to Sakura?'  
  
'Yeah. She's fine. She asked about you.'  
  
'That's good.'  
  
'Guess what.'  
  
'What now?'  
  
'Touya got his powers back.'  
  
'Dammit. How?'  
  
'Their dad.'  
  
'He has powers? Since when?"  
  
'Yep. A long time, but he never told Sakura or Touya about it until now.'  
  
'Great. Just great. Now Touya has powers and I can't fight in this condition.'  
  
'I better go. Tomoyo will probably want to say hi to you later, so I'll see you then.'  
  
We stopped communicating and I sighed with relief. Talking like that really uses up energy, so Sakura doesn't communicate that way very often. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. My mind went back to where I last remembered being. The door clicked open and I opened my eyes and sat up.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Eriol asked, grinning evilly like usual.  
  
"Yeah. Just fine," I responded.  
  
"Sakura was asking about you. She wanted to come with you, but the nurse wouldn't let her," Tomoyo said, smiling her little smile.  
  
"Nothing keeps you down for long," I commented and Tomoyo smiled more.  
  
"Oh yeah. Touya wants to talk to you. In private," Eriol said.  
  
"I won't let him," I retorted.  
  
"But he has magic again."  
  
"So I'll use mine against him."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why not?" (AN: It's midnight and I can't figure out why I'm still up. Maybe it's because I need to finish this chapter. Maybe not. If I could figure it out, I'd tell you.)  
  
"Because you're not in the right condition to use it. And even if you could."  
  
"Fine." I gave in to Eriol just to stop the argument. They left as Touya came in. He looked the same, but I could feel magic coming from him.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded.  
  
"I want to thank you for saving my sister. Tomoyo explained everything to me and I appreciate what you did. If it weren't for you, Sakura wouldn't be here," Touya said, fiddling with something in his pocket. I was stunned. Touya was actually thanking me. After all the arguments and fights between us, he was thanking me. (AN: No he's not, he's…Oh nasty! Never mind I won't go into that.) My mind was in a whirl. This was more than I could handle.  
  
"You're…you're welcome," I responded, dazed.  
  
"Yeah. Well. I can't be with her all the time and you're with her most of the time, so you can watch her," Touya replied before leaving the room. I was really tired, so I decided to take a nap.  
  
"Okay Takuya. He's asleep. You know what to do."  
  
"Yes Master. It won't take too long."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Did you get it?"  
  
"Of course. He almost caught me, but I was able to get away. Have I ever failed you?" She held up a glass globe with a green mist swirling inside.  
  
::sigh:: Finally, after thirteen pages, the second chapter is done. Time to start working on the next one. And all the other stories that I have. A writer's work is never done. Keep R+Ring my stories and Sapphire Midnight's and JadeWing's and Aliet Faslami's (even though she doesn't do CCS). ::yawn:: Time to go to bed. See ya later! ( 


	3. Magic's gone and someone's dead

Hey everybody! I'm getting slightly better at updating, but not really. Summer will be the hardest time for me to update, cuz I'll be away from a computer most of the time. Well, I better not keep you from this chapter for long. R&R please! I'd really appreciate it, but no flames. I already got a small flame by someone named "Snore" and they will pay if I or one of my close friends from school, who are on fanfiction, finds out who they are.  
  
I want to thank Blaze and all the other reviewers who have reviewed so far, especially my dearest friend, Sapphire Midnight, who helped me with my stories. And JadeWing, who introduced me first to fanfiction. Also, Aliet Faslami who makes my day happy at skool, even if I don't want to be cheered up, which isn't often, so don't worry AF.  
  
::wipes a tear from face:: I…I love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: No comment.  
  
"You are now free to go, but no swimming or bathing for a least twenty-four hours," a doctor said, removing the last IV tube. I stood up and walked into the hallway.  
  
"Sakura! Good to see you," Chiharu called when I entered the waiting room. I smiled and walked over to where she and Rika were standing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rika asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Would I be walking around and talking if I wasn't?" I responded, smiling. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Mr. Terada sent us with Yamazaki, Eriol, and Tomoyo to get you and Syaoran back to the hotel," Rika explained.  
  
"Why he asked Yamazaki is still unknown," Chiharu said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Where did Tomoyo go?" I asked, and they both shrugged. (AN: She could be with Eriol in some closet or…)  
  
"Here I am," Tomoyo called, walking with Yamazaki, Eriol, and…Syaoran. I felt heat rise in my face and I quickly averted my gaze.  
  
"Should we go back to the hotel? Or should we go feed the sharks?" Yamazaki asked as we walked outside.  
  
"The hotel. I want to go swimming in the pool, not the ocean," Chiharu said, slapping the back of Yamazaki's head. I walked next to Rika on our way to the hotel. She talked the whole time while I saved my breath for walking. Syaoran walked behind me with Eriol and Yamazaki. Tomoyo and Chiharu were in front of Rika and me.  
  
"Are you two allowed to go swimming?" Tomoyo asked, glancing back.  
  
"The doctor said that I couldn't go swimming for twenty-four hours," Syaoran responded as I nodded in agreement.  
  
"I was going to suntan anyways," I said and Tomoyo grinned her little grin.  
  
"That's fine. We'll meet you at the pool in a little while," Rika said as we stepped into the elevator. We reached our floors and went our separate ways.  
  
"Are you going to be okay with not swimming?" Tomoyo asked as we entered our room.  
  
"Yeah. I really didn't want to go swimming today," I responded, grinning. I opened the door to my room, not expecting anything. My eyes widened at the sight of clothes lying on the bed.  
  
"The Hawaiian government gave everyone free clothes to replace the ones that were lost. I got things that suited your taste," Tomoyo said, walking up behind me.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo," I said, smiling.  
  
"Eriol. What are we going to wear? We lost all our clothes when the ship sank," I commented as Eriol lead the way to our room.  
  
"The Hawaiian government gave everyone free clothes to replace the ones that were lost," Eriol said, opening the door to our room. (AN: I repeated myself. That's not go, cuz I could start going around and repeating my dreams and peoples secrets and everything that I don't want to share with the rest of the world! ::clamps hand over mouth:: mi smtmarmtmed tmom rmammblme mamgainm! ::uncovers mouth:: I started to ramble again! ( ) I walked past him into my room. Clothes were lying on the dresser. I shifted through them, examining each piece. They looked exactly like the clothes that I had lost.  
  
'Thanks Eriol. They're exactly like the stuff I lost. Eriol? Are you there?' (AN: I know that it's not Syaoran's nature to thank the Devil, but I had to do this to make the next part understandable.)  
  
Someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you awake?" Eriol asked, opening the door. (AN: Why? Do you want him to be…I better not finish that sentence. ::looks disgusted at self::)  
  
"Yeah. Why?" I responded.  
  
"Well, I tried to ask you something mentally, but I never received anything back," Eriol said.  
  
"That's the same with me. I tried to talk to you, but you didn't reply," I said/  
  
" I'm going to test something. I'll go into the other room and make some magic. You shout when you sense it," Eriol commanded, shutting the door. I waited about ten minutes without sensing anything. (AN: Have you guessed? ::grins evilly:: Am I evil or am I evil.)  
  
"Did you sense anything?" Eriol asked, walking back into the room and I shook my head. "This is not good."  
  
"What isn't good?" (AN: If you haven't guessed already, then you're as dense as a ROCK, and don't deserve to read any further.)  
  
"Your magic."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's gone." (AN: No comment. ( )  
  
"WHAT?! You got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Nope. Your magic is gone."  
  
"Are you serious? Is it even possible?"  
  
"Yep. Only a powerful magician could remove someone's magic though."  
  
"Who would have done it besides you?" (AN: How think-headed could someone be? Jeez.)  
  
"Earth to Syaoran! Clow Reed's grandfather did it so that you wouldn't be able to help Sakura if she attacks you," Eriol explained as we reached the pool. "I'll see you later."  
  
Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and started to flirt shamelessly with her. I sighed and sat down on an umbrella covered lawn chair.  
  
"Can I join you?" Sakura asked, sitting on the lawn chair next to me.  
  
"Sure," I said and she made herself comfortable. I sighed and watched enviously as Eriol swam around the pool.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked without opening her eyes or sitting up.  
  
"I wish that I could go swimming right now," I replied, leaning back.  
  
"And…" she said, still not opening her eyes. She must be psychic. (AN: Sakura knows Syaoran too well.  
  
"And my magic is gone," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"You got to be kidding me," Sakura said, sitting up with her eyes wide open. I shook my head sadly.  
  
"You got to be kidding me," I said, sitting up and opening my eyes. Syaoran shook his head sadly. "But…but how? Who?"  
  
"Clow Reed's grandfather doesn't want me to interfere with his plans, I guess. But I don't know how he got my magic," he sighed.  
  
"We're going to have to be extra careful from now on," I said and Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Where's Kero?" Syaoran asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I don't know. I sent him to go get Yue, but that was the day of the storm," I replied, starting to get worried.  
  
I perked up as a small, familiar voice entered my mind. Syaoran was about to say something, but I held up my hand to silence him.  
  
'Sakura!'  
  
'Keroberos?'  
  
'Yue and myself need you. Clow Reed's grandfather captured us.'  
  
'Where are you?'  
  
'Very close by. In fact, I can see you right now.'  
  
'Tell me when I'm looking at you.' I started turning my head, waiting for Kero to tell me when.  
  
'Now!' I was looking out at the ocean, specifically at a small pleasure boat.  
  
'A small pleasure boat?'  
  
'Yes. You need to hurry. He is going to take over Syaoran and put imposters in our place.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'To kill you. Syaoran will have to use every ounce of magic he has to resist.'  
  
'But Clow Reed's grandfather took Syaoran's magic. He has no power.'  
  
'Dammit. Don't do anything that would put yourself in danger. Don't…'  
  
'Kero? Keroberos!'  
  
A sharp pain entered my shoulder and I started to collapse, aware of Syaoran's exclamation of concern. The last thing I heard before the world went black was,  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
I watched as Sakura mentally communicated with someone. Suddenly, she winced as if in pain and started to collapse.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?" I asked and she looked at me with hooded eyes before they glazed over. "SAKURA!"  
  
I caught her before she fell over and carefully laid her back on her lawn chair. This was starting to scare me.  
  
"Kero? Yue? What's going on?" Sakura muttered, frowning in sub- consciousness. It was at that moment that Eriol finally decided to come over.  
  
"What happened to her just a few seconds ago?" he asked, clearly worried.  
  
"I don't know. She was mentally communicating with someone and then she went unconscious," I explained. I watched as Eriol touched her arm and then recoiled as if in pain.  
  
"It can't be," Eriol muttered, frowning.  
  
"What?" I asked softly, starting to get nervous.  
  
"I'll explain later, but first we need to go somewhere where we will have privacy," Eriol said, snapping his fingers. "Much better."  
  
We were in my bedroom and Sakura was lying on my bed. I was about to speak, to ask a question, when Sakura started calling out.  
  
"Get away from me! Syaoran! Help me! He's going to kill me! Hurry! I…I don't know where I am, but I'm not in my body. I'm scared. You need to help me, to save me before he figures out a horrible way to…" A scream filled the air, bouncing off a sound barrier that Eriol had put up just in time. My heart was racing by the time the scream had died down and I continued to stare at Sakura's lifeless body.  
  
"What happened?" I whispered, scared out of my wits.  
  
"Grandfather kidnapped her soul. You can only do that if they are communicating with someone near you. You prick the person with a needle and capture the other person's soul. It's very dangerous and most of the time, the result is death," Eriol said grimly. (AN: Magicians have too much time on their hands. I'm a goddess and even I don't have that much time. Jeez.) The last phrase echoed through my mind. First my magic, then Sakura's soul. (AN: He's not having a very good trip is he? ::evil laughter:: I love doing this and I can't wait to write the sequel. It gets even better later on. Not that I want to spoil it for you. ^_^)  
  
"We need to get Sakura's soul back and as soon as we possibly can," I said, my voice full of anger.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. Eriol stood up and went to answer the door. I waited as he talked with whoever was at the door. The door closed and Eriol came back with Tomoyo.  
  
"Is it as bad as Eriol said it was?" she asked upon seeing Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know where Clow Reed's grandfather is. He could be anywhere," I said.  
  
"What about using your magic or the lazen board?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Not possible. Clow Reed's grandfather took care so that I can't use magic to help Sakura," I sighed. Just then, Touya burst into the room, his eyes flashing with anger. (AN: Does any of them know about locks? I guess not.)  
  
"What did you do to my sister?" Touya asked, moving towards me. I felt vulnerable without my magic, but I still had my fighting skills.  
  
"Nothing," I said defiantly.  
  
"Then why is she in your room on your bed?" Touya responded, advancing on me. (AN: Oh my God! It is true! Should I change it or should I leave it? I don't know what to do!! I'll just leave it like it is.)  
  
"It's not his fault. Sakura's soul was taken by Clow Reed's grandfather," Tomoyo said, stepping between us. (AN: No it wasn't! it was the green-eyes monster!)  
  
"So, where is this magician," Touya said.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Grandfather always went boating in a small pleasure boat," Eriol said thoughtfully.  
  
"There was a small pleasure boat near the cruise ship before the storm. And today, Sakura was looking at a small pleasure boat when her soul was taken," I muttered, putting two and two together. "Also, I felt magic being used before that ship appeared and rammed the lifeboat."  
  
"He must be somewhere near by if Sakura was communicating with someone," Eriol said. (AN: NO DUH!! Not that I know anything about mortal magical communications. ::nervous laughter::)  
  
"Let's go find him and save Sakura. I'll tell Mr. Terada that you three want to go sailing and that I can take you," Touya suggested before leaving.  
  
"What should we do with Sakura? We shouldn't leave her in here just in case Mr. Terada does an inspection," Tomoyo said.  
  
"When Touya gets back, I'll teleport her to her room," Eriol said offhandedly, sitting down on a corner of the bed. Tomoyo sat down next to him and sighed. I leaned against the doorframe and waited for Touya to return.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay. Mr. Terada said that you three could come with me. Let's get going," Touya said upon entering the room. Eriol magically put Sakura in her own room and then we walked to the docks.  
  
"What boat are we taking?" Eriol asked as we made our way down the dock.  
  
"That one," Touya said, pointing to a boat. The boat was a nice wooden boat that was used for fishing and even had fishing tackle. Touya got in and started the engine. Eriol helped Tomoyo in and then we jumped in. Soon, we were out on the ocean.  
  
I sat in the bow, looking for the small pleasure boat. Tomoyo was in the back, completely enjoying herself. Eriol, on the other hand, didn't look so good. My attention was drawn away from my duty by a cry.  
  
"Help! I don't know how to swim!" a lady, about Touya's age, was in the water. Touya cut the engine and in one motion, dove into the water and surfaced next to her. He saw back with her over to the boat. I went over and helped the lady into the boat. Touya climbed in after her.  
  
"Here. Have a blanket," Tomoyo offered, holding out a blanket.  
  
"Thank you. My name is Takuya. What's yours?" Takuya asked, smiling. I suddenly got a bad feeling in my mind about her. She looked familiar from somewhere, but I didn't know where, which bugged me. (AN: If you haven't figured it out already, Takuya is Clow's grandfather's guardian. Also, when she took Syaoran's magic, he was half awake and noticed her, but didn't know what her mission was. That should help you a bit.)  
  
"I'm Tomoyo. That's Eriol and that's Syaoran. And the man who saved you is Touya," Tomoyo said, pointing to each of us in turn. Takuya's eyes lingered on me and I got really nervous.  
  
"Takuya! You're okay!" a man called, pulling his boat up next to us. I watched as Eriol and Touya narrowed their eyes. Eriol mouthed something to me that looked like "That's Grandfather." I nodded in understanding. Tomoyo glanced curiously at Eriol and somehow got the message.  
  
"That's a nice boat you have M.?" Tomoyo said, smiling disarmingly.  
  
"I'm Takazawa, Takuya's brother. Would you like a tour of it?" he asked. (AN: What is wrong with this situation?)  
  
"That would be great. Syaoran, would you like to come and look around?" Tomoyo hinted and I nodded. Takazawa showed us onto his boat. I was on my guard as soon as I had both feet on the boat.  
  
"What kind of engine does it use?" Tomoyo asked after Takazawa finished the tour.  
  
"Would you like to see it?" he asked, his grin exactly like Eriol's evil grin. I signaled Eriol with my eyes and a slight movement of my right hand. He got it and gave a slight nod. Tomoyo led the way down below the deck. Takazawa was behind me. As soon as I had gone below deck, he slammed the door behind us.  
  
Evil laughter and screams came from above us. Tomoyo had clutched my arm as soon as the door had slammed shut. I felt someone watching us.  
  
"Who's there?" I called, pushing Tomoyo behind me.  
  
"Syaoran? It's Keroberos," a voice rumbled and I moved towards it. I made out the shape of Keroberos and Yue inside a cage. I found a flashlight and turned it on. Scanning the light around, I noticed two globes with a swirling mist in them.  
  
"What are these?" I asked, watching the globes with fascination.  
  
"The one on the right holds Sakura's soul. The other has your magic," Yue said. "Don't break Sakura's until we get back to the hotel."  
  
I picked up the one that had my magic in it. My hand tingled upon touching the globe. I dropped it and a blue smoke swirled around me. Magic flowed through my body and i breathed in deeply. The smoke vanished and I turned around, drawing my sword.  
  
"Stand back you guys. I'm going to cut those bars," I announced, feeling more and more like my old self.  
  
"What makes you think that you can cut those bars? Even I, the Guardian of the Clow cards, couldn't cut them," Yue said, but he moved back anyway. I attacked with a loud shout and the bars fell away like butter to a knife. More screams came from above us.  
  
"Sounds like Eriol and Touya are in trouble," Tomoyo commented.  
  
"Let's go," Yue said, breaking down the door with magic. The noise got louder as we made our way to the top deck. I was carrying the globe with Sakura's soul in my left hand and my sword in my right hand. A horrific sight met my eyes. Eriol had joined forces with Takuya and Takazawa. Yue and Keroberos joined the fight by tackling Takuya and Takazawa.  
  
"Hang onto this for me," I said, handing the globe to Tomoyo. "Wind! Come to my aid!" I shouted and soon Eriol was caught up in a gust of wind. That succeeded in nothing except getting Eriol to attack me. I was able to dodge his first attack and it destroyed a stack of crates that Tomoyo was hiding behind.  
  
"Quick Syaoran. Do something," Tomoyo said as she cowered behind me.  
  
"Sorry about this Eriol, but it's necessary," I muttered, pulling out another scroll. "Force. Know my flight. Release the light. Lightning!" A bolt of lightning came from the scroll and hit Eriol, knocking him flat. (AN: NOOOOOO!!! Give them back evil lady!!!! Take me but leave Syaoran and MeiLing and Touya and Yukito alone!!! ::looks around:: Sorry, but I'm watching CardCaptors:The Movie right now and it's getting to my favorite part. ( Kick some ass for me Sakura!!) I looked around for Touya and saw him fighting Takazawa. Takuya was on the ground, bleeding from numerous wounds on her. After a few seconds, Takazawa and Takuya disappeared. (AN: GO SAKURA!! Time to kick some major ass!! ::gasp:: The evil lady's melting! What's going on?! ::watches the screen closely:: HEY!! It's Syaoran!! And the others. Notice how she says Syaoran's name first. How kawaii!!! ::nervous laugh:: I better move on with the chapter.)  
  
"What happened? Last thing I remember was evil laughter and screams," Eriol said, sitting up. Tomoyo was at his side in a flash, her arms flung around his neck.  
  
"We better go before we draw a crowd," Touya suggested and we climbed back into our boat.  
  
"Just a second. I'll be right back," Eriol said, going below deck on the other boat. He came back quickly and we left for the dock. (AN: And it's like. BOOM! No more pleasure boat.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
We reached the hotel just as the class was eating lunch. Yue had flown up into the room and Kero was in Tomoyo's bag along with the globe. Touya sat down at a table and started flirting with Nakuru. Wait a sec. Since when did Touya start liking Nakuru? Oh well. We reached the room and entered, Tomoyo leading the way. Yue was standing near Sakura's prone form, looking more mournful than usual. (AN: Is that even possible?)  
  
"Are…are we too late?" Tomoyo asked, her voice chocked.  
  
"I'm afraid so. She stopped breathing just before you came in."  
  
I was shocked. After all we had done to protect her, she died. Eriol wasn't smiling nor was there laughter in his eyes. Tomoyo was on the verge of tears. Yue and Keroberos stood gravely by Sakura's figure. I took the globe out of Tomoyo's bag, holding back my own tears.  
  
It just wasn't fair. There were still Ancient cards to catch and what was going to happen to the Sakura Cards now? A tear crept down my cheek, but I let it go. Nothing mattered anymore to me. The globe slipped from my hands and shattered on the ground. Magic flowed everywhere and then settled around Sakura. The tear on my cheek fell and more magic flared, making my head hurt.  
  
'What's going on?' Eriol's voice entered my mind, making it hurt worse.  
  
'How the heck am I supposed to know?!'  
  
'Well, you dropped the globe.'  
  
'Well, excuse me. But I'm not the reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer in the world.'  
  
'You're excused.'  
  
Our conversation was cut short as a groan came from where Sakura was laying.  
  
Finally, the third chapter is done. Time to work on the fourth. I'm trying to get as many chapters of this done this weekend so that I can get them up before school's out, which is on the 13th of June. Well, hoped you liked this chapter and sorry that it's really short, but I'm kinda on a short chapter trip. You know, the one where you do really short chapters. Gotta go and start working on the next chapter. Keep reviewing! 


	4. I'm ALIVE!!!!

Hey everybody! Chapter four is up next!! Are you ready?!?! Now, I hate to do this to my friend and fellow fanauthor, but Sapphire Midnight, you have to actually read this chapter and the rest of them. It's a lot different then what I had originally written.  
  
Okay, moving on. I just want to give thanks to all the reviewers who have reviewed already and all the future one to, even though it won't happen for a while. I promise I'll get to all your guys' stories as soon as I possibly can. This might be the last chapter I post before the summer comes (JUNE 13th!!!!) and by then, I won't be able to get to a computer for a while, unless I get a laptop, like that'll ever happen. I hope that I can email you and that you'll email me over the summer.  
  
Even though I won't have a lot of chances to get on the internet, I'll try to as often as I can, cuz I'll be going to my cousin's house this summer for a week, and she has internet, thank God. So I'll let you read the chapter and see ya when I'm back in school!  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters that I own in this story are Takazawa and Takuya, but other than that, I really don't own anything in this story. Maybe the plot, but…never mind, I'll opt for the no comment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I was floating above the hotel and then above my classmates as they ate lunch. Touya was flirting with Nakuru, but froze when he looked in my direction. Suddenly, I felt a big flare of magic followed shortly by even more. I raced through the floors of the hotel until I was in my room. Magic was shining brightly around my body and I was pulled into it.  
  
I groaned as my head started throbbing from all the extra magic around me. My eyes opened, but it was still fuzzy. I sat up, only to be knocked over again. Something touched my lips and I realized that someone was kissing me. My sight cleared as the person pulled away and I found myself staring into twin pools of amber. (AN: Holy SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS. He did that in plain view of EVERYONE?!?! Oh wait, I'm writing this. ::evil grin:: Mwhaaa ha ha ha ha ha!!!)  
  
"Thank God you're okay," Syaoran murmured, getting off me. I felt weak and very aware that everyone was staring at us. Tomoyo looked too surprised to film anything, which I was grateful for.  
  
"Looks like Keroberos and I won't be choosing a new master anytime soon," Yue said, finally getting over his shock. I looked at him, confused, but his eyes weren't revealing anything but amusement.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked, trying to get hints from anybody in the room. Syaoran was blushing too hard to say anything and I was too embarrassed to look at him.  
  
"You were dead," Eriol said simply, amusement obvious in his voice.  
  
"HOE?" I exclaimed as Syaoran sent him a glare. "I was dead?!"  
  
"Yep, until my descendent here dropped something with your soul in it and then, poof, you became alive again," Eriol explained smugly, clearly enjoying himself. "And that was before he nearly threw himself on you." (AN: Blush meter 1-100; blush reading 110)  
  
"He did what?!" Touya shouted, bursting into the room, his eyes blazing.  
  
"He nearly had s…" Eriol started, but Syaoran tackled him before he could finish the sentence. Touya, of course, could easily figure out what Eriol had tried to say.  
  
"HE WHAT?!?" I had to cover my ears as Touya started ranting about saying no and all that whatnot. It didn't help that Tomoyo had to add in another comment.  
  
"It wasn't like she had a choice."  
  
I nearly died and by the sound of the thump on the floor, Syaoran hadn't taken her comment well either. Touya shut up for a while, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. I took the chance of silence to mention an obvious fact.  
  
"I was dead and he brought me back to life. It wasn't his choice either," I said and Touya looked at me confused. "Eriol made him."  
  
"I'll kill you," Touya growled, turning on Eriol, who backed into the wall.  
  
"I didn't do anything," he pleaded, turning pale, which didn't seem even possible a few months ago. I got up off the bed, careful to not step on Syaoran, where he was laying on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to go change into some clothes," I said, suddenly aware, for some odd reason, that I was still in my swimsuit. (AN: If you remember, they had been by the pool when Sakura's soul had been taken. Sakura was going to tan since she couldn't swim. Of course, it made what just happened very interesting. ::evil grin:: )  
  
I went into the bathroom with a change of clothes, listening to the conversation going on in the room. Touya was still attacking Eriol when I came back out. Syaoran wasn't on the floor anymore, but sitting at the table, blushing. Tomoyo was holding a tape that had something on it that I would probably be embarrassed about.  
  
"I have a tape from when we got your soul back. There should be some pictures of Takazawa and Takuya on it," Tomoyo said, handing me a tape.  
  
"Who are they?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Clow Reed's grandfather and his guardian," Eriol said, getting away from Touya.  
  
"Oh," came my smart reply as Tomoyo put the tape in the VCR.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After watching the fight, I was silent, not believing everything that I had seen. It was weird seeing Eriol attacking Syaoran after I became the Card Mistress and he had turned…less evil. Everyone was relaxing when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sakura? Tomoyo? Are you guys in there?" Chiharu's voice penetrated the door.  
  
"Go now!" I hissed at Eriol, Syaoran, Touya, and the four guardians.  
  
"See you guys later," Eriol muttered before they disappeared.  
  
"Hey Chiharu. Hey Rika," Tomoyo said, opening the door. "What's up?"  
  
"Tomorrow the class is going scuba diving. It's going to be so much fun!" Rika squealed, looking really excited.  
  
"I bet that Naoko would have a ghost story about scuba diving if she was here," Tomoyo said and no one said a word for about five minutes. (AN: I completely forgot about Naoko until now and I can't just put her in at a random time, so I'm leaving her out of this story for now, but she'll be in the sequel if I ever have one.)  
  
"Well, what are we doing tonight?" I asked, breaking the silence. "I was thinking of a movie or something like that."  
  
"Actually, there's a dance tonight, but if you don't want to go, we could watch a movie," Chiharu commented, shrugging.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at me as if to say, "You're going whether you want to or not." I sighed, knowing that if I argued, I would lose.  
  
"We'll be going to the dance tonight," Tomoyo said cheerfully, grinning that little grin of hers.  
  
After Eriol transported us to our room, there was a knock on our door. I opened it to reveal Yamazaki standing at the door, a silly grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Are you guys going to the dance tonight? I heard that it was for Sakura and you, Syaoran. Something like a welcome back party," he said, walking into our room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eriol asked, a look on his face that I didn't like.  
  
"Well, since you and Sakura were lost at sea for so long, Mr. Terada said that we would have a party after you two got out of the hospital," Yamazaki explained.  
  
"That's nice of him," I replied sarcastically, "I might as well go."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you two at the dance tonight then. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. The class is going scuba diving tomorrow," he said, leaving the room.  
  
I shut the door before voicing my thoughts, "Great. Just great. A dance just because Sakura and I were lost at sea. If we had died he would have thrown a dance in memory of us. Jeez, this is so stupid."  
  
"Come on. It's just a dance," Eriol said, following me to my room.  
  
"Just a dance? Just a dance?! Are you crazy?! Imagine all the possibilities that what's-his-name could kill Sakura and make it look like I did it. In fact, he could be standing outside our door right this minute, listening to this conversation. I flatly refuse to go."  
  
"If you aren't going, then what are you going to do?"  
  
"Watch a movie, by myself."  
  
"Okay. It's not my fault if Mr. Terada makes you go."  
  
"I'll just say that I'm not feeling well."  
  
"What if Sakura hears about it and comes to see you?"  
  
"Does it look like I care?" (AN: Feh. Typical guy. ::sigh:: When will he learn?)  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
"Tell me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you acting this way?" Eriol asked, looking at me closely. (AN: I was going to have him say that he was going to get Sakura, but I decided that this way would be…more interesting. ()  
  
"I…don't know," I said, putting a hand through my hair, "I'm worried or…or stressed out I guess." (AN: Hee, hee, hee, hee!!! No comment.)  
  
"Or you care for Sakura so much that you don't even realize it. I should know through lots of experience," Eriol responded to my statement. Eriol had scored big on that one without mind reading, I hope. (AN: ::looks thoughtful:: Who would have guessed? ::evil grin:: It gets even better!! Not that I want to spoil it for you. Let's just say, there's a lot of interesting…action.)  
  
"Fine. I'll go to the dance," I sighed and Eriol smiled his devil smile.  
  
"We better get going then. It's time for dinner," he commented, grinning at his watch. We walked down to the restaurant and I sat as far away from him as possible. I watched as Tomoyo and Sakura entered and sat down with Eriol. Sakura looked around and I suddenly found that the tabletop was very interesting. When I looked up again, she had given up looking for me and was enjoying her dinner.  
  
"It's almost time to eat. Should we go down to the restaurant now or in a few minutes?" Tomoyo asked as she skimmed through the TV channels.  
  
"Yeah, in a few minutes. But will you stick with one channel please?" I replied as I started getting a headache. Tomoyo stopped clicking the remote.  
  
"How about this channel?" she asked, stopping on the…Discovery channel.  
  
"Not before or after dinner," I replied, looking away. "Let's just go down to the restaurant now, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo turned off the TV and we made our way down to the restaurant. We had no trouble finding Eriol. (AN: Cuz Tomoyo can find him like a dog.)  
  
"Good evening Tomoyo and Sakura. Will you join me for dinner?" he asked, grinning at the blushing Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure, but where's Syaoran?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think he's still in the room and might come down later," he responded and we sat down at the table. I mentally shrugged the topic away. "We have a small problem though."  
  
"Huh? A problem?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Yes. A problem. There's another Ancient card near by," Eriol said, looking very serious. "It could attack during the dance which would make your job harder."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I haven't sensed anything," I said, looking around again.  
  
"And there's another problem. We don't know which one it is. If Music or Fun attacks, we have a major problem. If Love attacks, we just need to look for someone who's acting not like they normally do," he explained, shrugging.  
  
"So Love will go after someone who normally doesn't show love to anyone that often or not at all," Tomoyo said as I started putting two and two together.  
  
"That means that it will more then likely attack..!" I started, my eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Yep. If he starts acting…not normal, I would suggest that you freeze time and seal it rather than wait for later," Eriol said, staring at me. I stared right back, ready for anything. Well, almost anything.  
  
"This tastes funny," Tomoyo commented, holding up a clear glass with a brown liquid in it. "Eriol. Do you know what it is?" Eriol sniffed the contents and took a sip.  
  
"It's…It's…It's whiskey!" he exclaimed, holding the glass away from him. "And there's more over th…" (AN: JadeWing and SM, you better not comment on this.)  
  
I looked in the direction that he had pointed and gasped. Syaoran was walking around, drunk. To make matters worse, he started making out with Chiharu. (AN: I'm evil. I know it. But don't hurt me!)  
  
"Well…that's um interesting," Tomoyo commented, her eyes wide as she stared at me, waiting for a reaction. I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear my thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me please," I said, standing up and walking towards him and Chiharu.  
  
I vaguely heard Eriol mutter, "Someone's going to kick some rear."  
  
'Damn right,' I thought, grinning recklessly. Chiharu pulled away from Syaoran as I stopped in front of them.  
  
"Sakura! Nice to see you!" Syaoran exclaimed, walking towards me.  
  
"Hate to do this, but you'll understand later," I muttered, knocking the wind out of him. (AN: Like Syaoran did to Yukito during the sixth book, when Fiery attacks.) Everyone stared as I walked back to our table, looking at Eriol expectantly.  
  
"Got it," he said and we vanished, only to reappear in their room.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Sakura. Especially in front of everyone like that," Tomoyo said, frowning slightly.  
  
"I had to get him out of there without using magic immediately," I retorted, glaring at her.  
  
"Nicely done. You made it look very natural. Who taught you?" Eriol asked, his eyes laughing.  
  
"Syaoran," I replied, blushing.  
  
"What did I do?" Syaoran asked, sitting up drunkenly. Eriol gave him a glass that I suspected had something to get the alcohol out of Syaoran's system.  
  
"Drink this," he commanded, and Syaoran obeyed, passing out after he finished.  
  
"What was that for?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It was to represent a passing of time that it normally takes to get alcohol out of a person's circulatory system. If my calculations are correct, he'll be awake by the time the dance starts," Eriol explained, looking at his watch. "And knowing Tomoyo, you two want time to get ready, because the dance starts in, oh, five minutes."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tomoyo exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "We'll see you two later!"  
  
Tomoyo dragged me out of their room and into ours, slamming the door shut. We quickly changed and went downstairs. Everyone was drifting down, the room slowly filling up. I looked around and noticed Eriol walking towards us.  
  
"Tomoyo. Eriol's here but where's Syaoran?" I whispered and Tomoyo turned towards him.  
  
"Eriol! Hey, where's Syaoran?" she asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
"I don't know. He said that he was coming down here. He left before I did," he responded, grinning.  
  
"Sakura!" someone shouted and I turned to see Syaoran coming towards me, just as a slow dance had started. (AN: Guess what happened before then?)  
  
"Hey! Why are you late?" I asked, glancing at him. Something didn't seem right. As if he was hiding something.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he asked, smiling, something that doesn't happen often.  
  
"Um…sure," I said slowly, raising an eyebrow. He led me onto the dance floor and we started dancing. His eyes held some sort of emotion, but I couldn't figure out what. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I was quick to notice that he wasn't blushing like I was and he seemed to be enjoying himself. When we broke apart, I yawned on accident and quickly covered it.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked, grinning with a look I didn't like.  
  
"No," I said, not really knowing where the conversation was turning.  
  
"If you are, we could go up to my room," he said softly in my ear. That made me "wake up" to reality. I backed away and slapped him sharply across the face, something I had never done to him before. Before he could retaliate, I used Time.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, searching his eyes carefully. There was a small flicker of hardness that disappeared as soon as I had seen it.  
  
"Just showing my love to you," Syaoran said, smiling slyly.  
  
"Sakura! It's not really him! It's the Love card!" Eriol shouted, running towards us. "Seal it now!"  
  
I released the staff and glanced at Eriol. He was still running towards me, but he was muttering something. That was when I realized that Syaoran was moving towards me also, an insane grin on his face.  
  
"Get away from me…pervert!" I exclaimed, backing away. Syaoran came on faster, his eyes and grin giving away what the card was going to make him do. I closed my eyes as his hand reached out and started to close around my wrist.  
  
"FREEZE NOW!" Eriol's voice shouted and I opened my eyes slowly. Syaoran was frozen in place, only his eyes moving.  
  
"Thanks Eriol," I said, sighing with relief. I turned back to Syaoran, who was grinning like an insane person on something. "Love card. Return to your power confined. Star card!"  
  
After catching Love and transforming it into a Sakura card, Eriol's incantation came off. I caught Syaoran before he hit the ground.  
  
"What happened?" he asked groggily.  
  
"The Love card got you," I explained, slightly peeved. His eyes got wide as he started saying things in Mandarin. He backed away from me slightly, his gaze on the floor.  
  
I looked at the floor, waiting for Sakura's wrath to come at me for the…little make out session that I had no control over. Suddenly, she started laughing and I glanced up.  
  
"What's so funny?" I demanded, straightening.  
  
"You would never expect a powerful leader of a clan to back down to anyone. Especially a commoner," Tomoyo giggled. It was then that I realized that Sakura had taken off Time and that everyone was talking and having a good time.  
  
"When did you find out that I am going to be the leader of the Li clan?" I asked, surprised at the statement. (AN: Syaoran's Many Colors (SMC): Pale)  
  
"Just now," Sakura responded.  
  
"What do you…oh shit," I replied to Sakura's response, "You mean that I just told you?" (AN: SMC: Pink)  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How did you reach that conclusion?" (AN: SMC: Pink-red)  
  
"Tomoyo figured it out."  
  
"How?" (AN: SMC: Red)  
  
"Observing your behavior and attitude."  
  
"Weird." (AN: SMC: Brick red)  
  
"And by listening to conversations between you and whoever."  
  
"You tapped my phone?" (AN: SMC: Maroon)  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how?" (AN: SMC: Red-orange)  
  
"Mind reading." (AN: SMC: Rouge)  
  
"Shit. But…"  
  
"On the boat, during the first dance. You and Eriol were communicating. He referred to you as 'leader of the Li clan' am I not correct?" Sakura asked, looking at me with laughing eyes. I, on the other hand, was not amused.  
  
"That is true, but it wasn't the way that I wanted you to find out. I was going to tell you when the time was right," I said.  
  
"Yeah. When you were happily married to some clan girl, enjoying yourself and I was some old maid doing anything for money. Admit it Syaoran Li. Admit that you never like me!" Sakura shouted, making everyone circle around us.  
  
"Sakura. Be reasonable," I said, trying to calm her down and trying to not lose my temper.  
  
"Just say it Syaoran. Just say that you never liked me."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"But."  
  
"You just care about me, because I have the cards."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. Well, you can have them," Sakura said, throwing the cards in my face and running off, crying. I was aware that everyone in the room had heard the conversation.  
  
'Should I erase their minds?'  
  
'No. They don't know about the cards' magic. They probably think that they're playing cards or something.'  
  
'Okay, but it is your choice.'  
  
I sighed and picked up the cards. After handing them to Tomoyo, I went upstairs and towards my room. Sakura's door was open slightly and I peeked in. She was crying on the bed and Takazawa was moving towards her with an axe.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Well, that's the end of the fourth chapter, finally. This is my shortest chapter yet and the rest will probably be longer. I believe that this is my favorite until further notice, but ya know, I really like some of my other stories. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and the rest of them that are to come.  
  
I want to say thanks to JadeWing, Sapphire Midnight, Joyful-Star, Aliet Faslami, and Wild Mage for being my friends at school. I hope to hear from every single reviewer whose reviewed so far. Gotta go for now, but I'll check everyone's reviews later.  
  
See ya! ( 


	5. Axe Murderer and a Whole Lot of Fluff in...

Welcome to the fifth chapter of Hawaiian Doom! As many of you know, right before this chapter, Takazawa was attacking Sakura with an axe. This will conclude the axe attack and a few.other things.  
  
I want to take some time to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this story. Sorry it took so long to update, but I lost my original draft for a bit, but I found it! Since it is summer, I will be trying to type a chapter a day and update every other Friday. I might try and update every Friday, but it might not work out. This promise may extend into skool time, depending on the amount of homework I get. Weekends are a no-type zone for me, so don't expect anything to come out of a weekend, even during the skool year. Have a happy summer and don't forget to review! (I accept anonymous reviews also, so PLEASE give me my ego-candy! Reviews = Ego- Candy ^.^)  
  
Disclaimer: No ownership.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I heard someone shout my name and turned over. A man rushed towards me with an axe. The man was Takazawa, who I recognized from Tomoyo's tape. I screamed as he swung the axe at my head. My eyes automatically closed as I waited for the blow to come. There was a loud ring of metal on metal and I slowly opened my eyes. Syaoran stood over me, fending off Takazawa's attacks. There was a furious attack that concluded with the bunt end of the axe striking the right side of Syaoran's face.  
  
"NO!" I screamed, tears coming to my eyes. I picked up the wand and used the Sword card. "DIE!" (AN: Lay off the hormones for a while Sakura.)  
  
Rushing at him with a loud shout, I made a wild swing that missed him completely. Takazawa ran to the window and jumped. I walked over and knelt next to Syaoran's prone form. Right then, police stormed the room. My screams had been heard by a passing patrol car.  
  
"Ma'am. If you would please leave the room. This is now a crime scene," a police officer said, taking my hand. I pulled out of his grasp and picked up Syaoran's hand. A nasty bruise was forming on the right side of his face and the charm for his magical sword was in his hand. I picked it up, quickly pushing it into a pocket. A small trickle of blood came from above his hairline.  
  
"Sakura. There's nothing you can do. Come on and let the police handle it," Tomoyo pleaded, putting her hand on my shoulder. I let her help me up as I let go of his hand. I watched sadly as it fell limply to his side. I allowed myself to be steered from the room but the scene never left my mind.  
  
Tomoyo lead me into Syaoran and Eriol's room. Touya was waiting there with Nakuru, Eriol, Kero, Suppi, and Yue. No one said anything but looked at me with pity. Touya held out his arms and I ran to him, tears streaming down my face.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I know that you loved him," Touya said, holding me close. All I could do was cry and cry into his shirt. (AN: I know, I know. Touya doesn't like Syaoran but he does care about what Sakura's interests are.)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I only slept a little that night. It really didn't help that Eriol started singing at one that morning and wouldn't stop. (AN: Time for internal conflict! Yea! I just love conflict!)  
  
I can't believe that I accused him of only liking me, because I had the cards. I should have been the one hit not him. I don't deserve to live.  
  
Yes, that's right. You must kill yourself and your problems will be over. An evil voice entered my mind and I was slightly startled.  
  
But he just proved that he loves me.  
  
The Elders of his clan will force him to marry whom they choose. There is no hope for you to ever marry him.  
  
But I love him and he wouldn't be happy if I died.  
  
You got that wrong. He only stopped that other guy from killing you, because he wants to kill you himself. He never cared about you at all.  
  
You're lying. He would never kill me. "Leave me alone!" I shouted, shaking my head to clear it of the conversation.  
  
"What's the matter Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, walking into the room, still in her PJ's.  
  
"Nothing," I replied quickly.  
  
"Now that's not true. I know you better than that and you have something on your mind," Tomoyo said, sitting down on a corner of the bed. "It's Syaoran, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. Even after I accused him of not liking me, he still saved me from Takazawa," I responded, trying not to cry.  
  
"If he didn't like you and only cared about the cards, then why did he hand me all the cards except for Sword?" Tomoyo said thoughtfully and I looked up at her.  
  
"She's right you know. If it wasn't for the brat, you wouldn't be alive.again," Kero said, coming into the room.  
  
"Thanks you guys," I said, wiping my eyes.  
  
"We better get up. The bus leaves in an hour for the scuba diving place. I'll be right back," Tomoyo commented, leaving the room. I got up and closed the door before turning to the dresser. Opening one of the drawers, I found clothes that weren't mine. Right then, I remembered that Eriol had suggested that we stay in their room for the night. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I started sobbing nonstop.  
  
"Sakura? I brought you some clothes from our room. Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, opening the door and carrying a bundle of clothes. I stopped crying and slowly nodded my head. "If you want, we could visit Syaoran after we get back from scuba diving."  
  
I nodded again, taking the clothes from Tomoyo. She smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. I pulled on the clothes that she had brought and left the room. Tomoyo and Eriol, who was singing, were waiting for me out in the hall. We walked down to the bus and got on. I sat by myself, silently wishing that Syaoran wasn't at the hospital or anything like that.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After two hours of riding in the bus, listening to Eriol sing nonstop, we came to a hut like building that had scuba gear sitting around out front. A man explained how to work the gear and showed us how to put it on correctly. I half-heartedly obeyed the instructions, sighing.  
  
"What's the matter with Sakura?" Chiharu asked Tomoyo.  
  
"She's bummed out about what happened last night, if you know what I mean," Tomoyo responded and I quickly wiped my eyes at the comment.  
  
"Okay class. Let's get onto the boat," Mr. Terada called and we filed onto the boat. The boat ride lasted about ten minutes before we reached the destination.  
  
Everyone jumped into the water and started swimming around. I followed Tomoyo into the water, with a slight gasp. The coral reef stretched out in front of us for many leagues.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"That was so cool. It's really beautiful down there with all the colorful fish and even the dolphins!" I exclaimed three hours later when we surfaced and got onto the boat.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so glad that my camera is waterproof," Tomoyo said, patting her video camera. "So are we going to go see Syaoran when we get back?"  
  
I stopped taking off the gear, surprised that I had forgotten that he wasn't there. "Um.I guess if Mr. Terada lets us," I said slowly, sighing.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she walked over to Mr. Terada and started talking to him. He looked over at me and then back at Tomoyo before nodding to whatever Tomoyo had said.  
  
"He said we could. Just as long as we come back with Syaoran. He's going to be released in a few hours anyway," Tomoyo said happily. "He got a call when we were swimming saying that the hospital would release him soon."  
  
I smiled slightly, masking my true feelings from Tomoyo. It really wasn't that I was sad about seeing Syaoran; it was the fact that he might have a scar from the blow to the face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. Well, my left eye that is. I carefully touched the right side of my face and winced. It was swollen and very tender.  
  
What had happened? Last I remember was being hit on the right side of the head and losing conscience. Wait! Takazawa was attacking Sakura! Is she okay?  
  
I sat up quickly and regretting it right away. Pain washed over me and I closed my eye until it passed.  
  
"Hello there. I guess you are awake. You have some visitors who will be taking you with them back to your hotel," a nurse said, walking in. "Just let me put some of this ointment on and I'll let them in."  
  
The nurse put ointment on the right side of my face, causing a little more pain that quickly passed. The nurse left, pausing only to let in Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears. I could also tell that she was resisting the urge to throw her arms around me. (AN: I would have had Sakura do the same thing that he did to her when she came back to life, but.never mind.)  
  
"I.I'm sorry for saying those things at the dance and.and not trusting you. I should be the one in the hospital, not you!" Sakura sobbed, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Sakura. Look at me. My pain right now is only a small fraction of the pain I would have if you died and I couldn't bring you back to life. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I said, looking her in the eyes. (AN: KAWAII! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard.or written/read.) She nodded, trying to wipe away the tears that were still streaming down her face.  
  
"Let's go back to the hotel. We can talk on the way back," Tomoyo said, breaking the silence. We left the hospital and walked back towards the hotel. I walked between them, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"What's the matter? You've done nothing wrong. I deserve to be slapped," I said, trying to get Sakura to talk for the umpteenth time.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking confused. (AN: "What" seems to be asked a lot in this story.)  
  
"The way I was acting. The whole.thing with you and Chiharu. And.um. not stopping you from saying stuff at the dance."  
  
"But the whole thing was because of the Love card."  
  
"Not all of it." (AN: What are you insinuating, Senor? *grins* It's a line from Fushigi Yugi. Tasuki has the best lines.)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What I mean is.uh Tomoyo? Could you go away for a little bit?" I asked and Tomoyo walked down the sidewalk about fifty yards and around a corner.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Sakura asked, looking at me with questioning eyes.  
  
"I'm trying to say that.I love you," I muttered.  
  
"Come again? I didn't catch that last phrase," Sakura said, her voice full of laughter. I felt my face get really warm. (AN: I love putting him through this kind of situations. More internal conflict! Yeah!)  
  
How am I supposed to get out of this one?  
  
Show her.  
  
Huh?  
  
A kiss, dumb ass!  
  
But my face still hurts. (AN: Don't you love where this argument is going?)  
  
What's the point? Love hurts.  
  
I really hate you. (AN: The rational part of his mind, that is.)  
  
"Um.Sakura?" I asked nervously.  
  
"What?" she replied as usual and I went for it. (AN: Can anyone guess? *evil grin*)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Um.Sakura?" Syaoran asked, looking nervous.  
  
"What?" I replied, confused. Syaoran closed his eyes and put his lips on mine. I was caught by surprise. Part of me wanted to pull away, to yell at him, to slap him. Another part of me was enjoying it completely. I listened to the later and kissed him back. It was one of the best experiences in the world. Sadly, the kiss didn't last very long. (AN: No comment. And you'll find out why in a sec.)  
  
"Wow," I said breathlessly, my face burning.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran agreed and his face got a really nice rouge color.  
  
"What took so long?" Tomoyo asked when we rejoined her. I glanced at Syaoran and he shook his head violently. "I knew it! You two made out, didn't you? Why am I asking that question? It's so obvious. I mean, why else would your faces be the same shade of red?"  
  
My face got warmer as Syaoran's got redder. Tomoyo's grin got very big and very evil. "I know," she said. "You guys could reenact it and I could get some footage."  
  
"No way!" I shouted just as Syaoran shouted, "You got to be kidding!"  
  
"Wait a second. What happened to your bruise and the swelling?" Tomoyo asked, staring at Syaoran. I looked at him also and noticed that the bruise was gone and both of his eyes were open.  
  
"The ointment worked fast," Syaoran said, shrugging.  
  
"Or it was the kiss," Tomoyo suggested darkly.  
  
"But only someone with training or natural abilities could do that," he argued but stopped quickly.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I have that natural ability?" I asked, staring at Tomoyo wide-eyed.  
  
"Yep. So can I? Please?" Tomoyo pleaded, clasping her hands together.  
  
Should we let her have the privilege? I asked Syaoran mentally. She'll kill us if we don't let her.  
  
"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. Tomoyo on the other hand, looked overjoyed.  
  
"Yea! Okay, I'm ready," Tomoyo said, pulling out her camera. I turned to Syaoran and sighed. He blushed as he pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered, too low for Tomoyo to hear.  
  
"I'm not," Syaoran murmured, kissing me. I kissed back and he released me quickly, blushing even more. My face seemed to be on fire. (AN: WHAT WAS THAT?! Oh, wait. I'm writing this.) Tomoyo grinned her evil little grin as she watched us.  
  
Tomoyo's evil, don't you think? (Sakura)  
  
Yeah. Next thing you know, she'll want us to reenact a scene from a romantic movie. (Syaoran)  
  
Like I'd let her. What did you mean when you said that you weren't sorry?  
  
Uh.Uh.Nothing?  
  
Syaoran!  
  
What?!  
  
You know what I mean.  
  
Okay, but don't get mad.I.enjoyed it.  
  
You enjoy kissing me?  
  
Well, yeah.  
  
.I turned off my communication line, startled at what Syaoran had said. Right when we reached the hotel, Eriol came out, singing again.  
  
"All-le-lu-ia! All-le-lu-ia! Alleluia! Alleluia! ALL-LE-EE-LU-IA!" he sang at the top of his lungs and way out of tune. I froze as Eriol started dancing around me, still singing. Suddenly, my mind cleared and I felt like singing out loud too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I watched as Eriol started dancing around Sakura, still singing. Suddenly, she seemed to swell up and started singing with him.  
  
"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! I KNOW A SONG." she sang, dancing with Eriol on the street. It didn't help that she repeated it over and over again, making me very annoyed.  
  
(AN: I'm sure that you've all heard the most annoying song before and so you all know the tune and we can all sing it together! Ready kids! Aye, aye Captain! I can't hear you! AYE, AYE CAPTAIN! Oh.who lives in a pineapple under the sea. ::blinks:: enough said, er, sung. I really dislike SpongeBob SquarePants. I was just kidding about the singing that song together. ^.^;;)  
  
Suddenly, Sakura started singing a different song that was very weird. (AN: No comments please SM, JadeWing, Aliet Faslami, and Joyful-Star. ^.^;;)  
  
"If the ocean were whiskey  
  
And I were a duck  
  
I'd dive to the bottom  
  
And never come up  
  
But the ocean ain't whiskey  
  
And I ain't no duck  
  
So I dive to the bottom  
  
And always come up!  
  
(Eriol joins in)  
  
"Rye whiskey, rye whiskey  
  
Rye whiskey, I cry  
  
If I don't get my whiskey  
  
I surely will die!" (AN: ^_^ No comment)  
  
Sakura and Eriol started swing dancing in the street, still singing about whiskey, for some odd reason. Tomoyo pulled out her video camera and started filming as Sakura and Eriol started the song over again.  
  
"Hey! Eriol stopped singing and dancing!" Tomoyo exclaimed so that only I could hear.  
  
Finally. I looked over at him, making sure that it wasn't that obvious that I was trying to get his attention. He looked over at Tomoyo and myself before shaking his head in confusion. Quietly, he snapped his fingers and I found myself in our room, Sakura still singing her head off.  
  
"How long will this last?" I asked, glaring at Eriol.  
  
"I believe twelve hours," he replied smoothly.  
  
"You were singing your head off at one in the morning?!" I exclaimed, slightly peeved, but very happy that I had been at the hospital during that time.  
  
"So that means that Sakura won't stop singing until one tomorrow morning," Tomoyo commented thoughtfully. I fought the urge to kick Eriol, failing miserably. The only problem was that there was a chair in my way.  
  
"Chikusho!" I exclaimed, wincing as pain filled my foot. (AN: if you can read Japanese, I need the translation.I forgot what the translation was, but please email it to me.I don't want to corrupt the other readers' minds!)  
  
"Why did you do that?" Tomoyo asked, looking slightly worried.  
  
"Because I felt like kicking Eriol, but the chair was in the way," I responded sarcastically. "So what's the plan for tonight?"  
  
"How do we get her to change songs? I'm on the verge of getting Nakuru from Touya's clutches," Tomoyo threatened, her eyes hardening.  
  
"You shout the title of a song and she should start singing that song instead," Eriol stammered, backing away from Tomoyo.  
  
"Both of you be over in our room at 12:30 and no later or else," Tomoyo said, taking Sakura's hand and pulling her to their room.  
  
"Let's hope that the Music card gets Tomoyo. She could use something to relax," Eriol comment. I ignored him and walked out into the hallway. Sakura's voice was muffled by the walls, but she was still singing some random song. I went downstairs to the restaurant and sat at the bar.  
  
"What would you like sir?" a waiter asked, walked over to me.  
  
"Coffee. Lots of cream," I responded and the waiter put a cup of coffee in front of me. I took a sip and felt the hot, bitter water go down my throat. I watched people come and go, minding their own business.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I downed my fifth cup of coffee and looked at a clock. It was midnight. I stood up and made my way back upstairs to the room. Eriol was just about to enter their room when I reached him. We went in and surprisingly it was quiet in some sense. Sakura was tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. Occasional high notes escaped the gag, but nothing else. Tomoyo was sitting on the bed, a smug expression on her face. Eriol sat down next to her, but I remained standing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Five minutes. Should we untie her?" Eriol asked, looked at his watch.  
  
"Go ahead," Tomoyo muttered, trying not to fall asleep. Eriol stood, walked over to Sakura, and untied her. He left the gag in so that we wouldn't have to listen to her sing at such an ungodly hour. Sakura stayed seated and Eriol's watch beeped, signaling one o'clock. The spirit came out of Sakura and looked around, thinking of who to get next. Just then, there was a flare of magic and the spirit transformed into a card.  
  
"That was fast. Good job Sak." Eriol started to say but stopped when he looked at her. She was fast asleep, the Music card in her hand along with the Key of Star. I sighed, picked her up and gently put her on the bed.  
  
"At least that that's over with," Tomoyo commented, yawning. The Eye of Satan (camera) was on the table, across the room from her.  
  
"Well, goodnight had we'll see you tomorrow," Eriol said, opening the door into the hall. I walked out and into our room, hearing Eriol close the door as he entered.  
  
Going into my room, I collapsed onto my bed, sighing. Rolling over and burying my head in my pillow, I smelled a scent that was very familiar to me.  
  
"ERIOL!! YOU LET SAKURA SLEEP HERE LAST NIGHT?!"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" he asked sleepily, poking his head into my room. I choose to ignore him, more so out of anger rather than being tired. (AN: Oh God. Is Eriol evil or what?) I glared at him as he left, and pulled the covers over me. My eyes closed slowly and sleep took over me.  
  
I stood on top of a building, looking down. Sakura was hanging onto a metal bar with one hand, blood flowing from her shoulder. Next to me, as if he couldn't see me, was Takazawa, and he was holding a gun. Pointing it down, he pulled the trigger and blood spurted from the back of Sakura's head. Anger flooded me, and I shoved Takazawa off the roof. He floated to the ground, only to be arrested by police. Sirens were wailing in the distance. Once again, I looked at Sakura and noticed that her hand was slipping; she had lost consciousness. Looking around I spotted a rope that might be strong enough to support both Sakura and myself. I ran to it and ran back to the edge. Before I could do anything, Sakura slipped.  
  
I sat up, swearing in Mandarin, slightly startled at the reality of the dream. It felt, smelled, and looked so real, that for a moment I was scared that something had actually happened to Sakura. Breathing heavily, I glanced at the clock next to my bed; it was about eight o'clock in the morning. My mind kept running through the dream over and over again. A knock on the door stopped me from thinking about it, until I saw who was at the door.  
  
"Sakura? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm scared. I.I had a dream that I nearly died. It was so real!" Tears formed in Sakura's eyes, and she tried to hide them. I reached over and brushed the tears away, not completely sure of what to do.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Dreams don't come true," I commented, crossing my arms across my bare chest. If I wasn't so damned worried about her, I probably would have been embarrassed, but it didn't really matter at the moment.  
  
"But.Takazawa was in it. I'm so scared that it'll really happen. I don't want to die!" Sakura sat down on my bed, hugging her knees. It felt awkward to stand in front of her, so I sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against me, tears still coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"I won't let him kill you." I murmured, carefully putting a sleeping spell on her so that she wouldn't worry about the dream too much. She made a small sound of contentment before falling asleep. I lifted her from my shoulder and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. A strand of her hair fell in her face, causing her to twitch slightly. Gently, I reached over and brushed it away.  
  
With a last long look at Sakura, I grabbed a shirt and left the bedroom, pulling it on. To my utmost horror, Eriol was already up and sitting at the table. The grin on his face was enough to make me glare at him. The glare had no effect on him, causing him to grin even more evilly.  
  
"So.what were you two doing in there?" Eriol asked, still grinning.  
  
"Talking. And then Sakura fell asleep." I sat down in a chair and leaned back, putting my hands behind my head.  
  
"Now, my cute little descendant. Is that the truth? I really don't think so. I guess that we'll have to pick up a pregnancy test for Sakura later," he commented, his grin getting bigger. (AN: Sorry, but I had to borrow that from JadeWing.it was too perfect!)  
  
"ALL WE DID WAS TALK!! She got freaked out about a dream. And I think that it was the same dream as mine." I glared at him, slamming my fist into the table. Splinters entered my skin as the wood nearly shattered.  
  
"You.you think that both of you had the same dream?" Eriol's face was extremely pale as I looked questioningly at him.  
  
"What's the matter about that?"  
  
"Well, if two people with magical abilities have the same dream, then there is an extremely large chance that the dream will come true. Also, if there's anything bad that happens in it, there is an even bigger chance that it'll come true. Bad dreams tend to have a higher truth rate, so to speak, than good dreams. Thirdly, Sakura has prophetic powers that are mainly expressed through dreams. (AN: I had to add that small thing otherwise the whole dream thing might not make sense. Sorry for putting extras on Sakura! ^.^) We will need to be extra careful from now on." Eriol's tone scared me slightly and I gulped slightly. "Was there anything prominent in the dream that you noticed?"  
  
"There is the fact that Takazawa was in it, and Sakura.she was bleeding from the shoulder, and then." I clenched a fist, fighting the painful memories of the dream. "He shot her in the back of the head."  
  
There was silence as he absorbed the information about the dream. I watched him, not liking the look on his face. Something was on his mind, and I could tell that it wasn't good. "Well?"  
  
"There is a small chance that she would survive the gunshot to the head. Extremely small." My eyes widened in shock, but Eriol was not done talking. "Her magic will increase her chances of survival, but."  
  
"If her magic helps her, what would the problem be?! There is no other problem if it is just a simple, small wound." My voice trailed off as Eriol looked at me. "There is a problem, isn't there."  
  
"Sadly, but true. Her magic will increase the chances of her survival, but what if he takes her magic and then shoots her? Or she falls?" I winced at the last comment, remembering how my dream - Sakura's and mine - ended; she had fallen, and I hadn't caught her. "Even if her magic does save her, she will lose all her memories."  
  
"That's not that bad.WHAT?! Lose all of them?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Have either of you seen Sakura?" Tomoyo's interjection had just saved Eriol's life for the moment as I sank back into my chair.  
  
"Yeah. She's in Syaoran's room." The evil grin was back. "I think that we might need to stop by the store and get some little tests for Sakura later." I lunged at him, only to meet the barrier that he had put up.  
  
"Dammit Eriol! All we did was talk!"  
  
"The way you're carrying on, I would think otherwise."  
  
"Why I aught to."  
  
"If BOTH of you don't stop it RIGHT NOW, I'll go get Nakuru and give her a dose of sugar." Tomoyo's eye twitched dangerously and Eriol looked at me smugly. I grumbled, but sat back down once again. "Now, tell me what's going on."  
  
"Sakura and my little descendant here had the same dream, or so he thinks. (AN: in the first draft of this story, which really sux - the draft not the story - Sakura tells Syaoran exactly what he dreamed, but I changed it, cuz I didn't like how it was turning.) So, something bad is going to happen soon."  
  
"But it would have to happen here right? So that means that it's going to happen either today or tomorrow." I gaped at Tomoyo, not believing a word that I was hearing.  
  
"You shouldn't have told him that." Eriol's advice came a bit too late, much to the expense of their ears.  
  
"Onore kono yogore. Aho che ketsunoana. Chikusho kusottare." I stood, ranting and walking about the small room.  
  
"Watch your language. There is a lady present!"  
  
"Do you think I care?!"  
  
"I could kill you right now and make it look like an accident. Make it look like you committed suicide. Your choice."  
  
"You wouldn't dare do that. Sakura would kill you and she's a lot stronger than you are, devil incarnate."  
  
"What was that about me?" Sakura asked, coming out of my room, a blanket wrapped around her.  
  
"Nothing. We were.telling Tomoyo about a.play! Yeah a play!" Eriol stumbled for words, making the lie seem so much less believable.  
  
"That's nice." Sakura seemed unfazed at the fact that it was not the truth. Maybe she was really tired or something. "What are we doing today?"  
  
"Well, there really isn't anything to do but pack and hang out in the hotel. We're not permitted to leave the hotel, unless we tell Mr. Terada first." Tomoyo's explanation was calm, unfazed, and surprisingly, avoiding the topic of the rest of the cards that needed to be captured and Takazawa. (AN: I think that there is one more card left, but I'm not sure.)  
  
"Personally, I could go for some breakfast, since Syaoran here kind of broke the table." Eriol grinned briefly before going serious again. If Sakura noticed, she didn't say anything.  
  
We made our way to the restaurant for breakfast and to socialize with our classmates. No one really talked, but there was a lot of talking done around us, and with other people, but not as a group, like we normally did. Eriol wandered off to the buffet as Tomoyo got drinks. Sakura and I choose a place to sit; a slightly secluded booth near a flight of stairs. Actually, I choose the place, Sakura just followed. Soon, Tomoyo and Eriol came back and we sat and talked slightly, avoiding the topic of Takazawa. It wasn't very long before there was a disruption in the talking.  
  
Gunshots rang through the restaurant and screams followed suit. I stood, only to duck back down as bullet holes filled the space I had been. "It's Takazawa!" Eriol shouted, knowing exactly what - who - I had seen. Sakura stared at me, wide-eyed with fear.  
  
"Run! I'll follow you when I get a chance!" I yelled at her, pushing her to the staircase. "Get running! I won't let him kill you!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, fifth chapter done.maybe two or three more chapters left. I haven't finished writing the draft yet, so I'm not sure. Keep reading my stories and I hope that you all love the new schedule that I have planned for the summer. That is a schedule that may or may not go with me to college. Currently, I am a sophomore going to a junior this year (2003), so this is good for one more summer after this one. Don't worry about this story coming to a completely sugary ending. Trust me, I've learned from the best - JadeWing mainly - and the best almost never have sappy endings.  
  
Until next chapter! 


	6. More Fluff and a Lot of Fun

The sixth chapter already and only one more to go.wow. I've done a LOT! Once again, I've left it off at a cliffy. I am the Queen of Cliffhangers! (not really, but oh well.I can dream can't I?)  
  
I bet y'all are thinking, "Screw the intro, give us the chapter NOW!!" and threatening me with multiple deaths. I really love my job of being evil. ^.^  
  
Anyway, no ownership, what so ever. If you do sue me, all you'll get is some of my stories (that actually belong to me) and maybe some money (I'm kinda broke), otherwise, try someone else sucker!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I watched Syaoran stand and then duck back down as bullets peppered the wall behind where he had been. "It's Takazawa!" Eriol shouted, telling me exactly who was shooting as us. I stared at Syaoran, wide-eyed in fear.  
  
"Run! I'll follow you when I get a chance!" he yelled, pushing me towards the stairs. "Get running! I won't let him kill you!"  
  
I started running, my footsteps barely audible above the screams. Bullets flew past me, exploding vending machines in front of me. There was cursing and I risked a glance back. Takazawa was running after me, and Syaoran after him. I nearly tripped, but regained my balance quickly.  
  
People dodged out of my way, shouting. Those who didn't move fast enough, I pushed out of the way. Takazawa had stopped firing his gun, but I knew that it would be only moments before he would start pulling the trigger again. The rooftop opened up and I stood still, wondering where to hide. Moments passed and the door burst open; Takazawa could see me, completely defenseless. Well, maybe not completely.  
  
"Well, well, my little cherry blossom. Out of places to run and hide. Give me Clow's cards and my cards, and I may let you live." Takazawa released the safety and advanced towards me. I backed up, my eyes never leaving his, until I was at the edge of the roof. My eyes glanced behind Takazawa, and they widened in shock; Syaoran was sneaking up on Takazawa.  
  
"I'll never give the cards to you!" I shouted as Syaoran lunged. Takazawa turned and fired, missing Syaoran by inches. He disappeared behind an air duct as I called upon the wand. "Shield!"  
  
Bullets slammed into Shield, but didn't go through. Takazawa looked at me, his evil grin rival to Eriol's. A mist wrapped around the gun he was holding, and he fired again. This time, Shield shattered, releasing all the bullets. I dodged most of them, but one hit my shoulder, knocking me off the roof.  
  
"SAKURA!!" I heard Syaoran shout as I struggled to catch something as I fell. My hand finally closed around a pole, nearly dislocating my arm. The wand fell, clattering on a balcony. Looking up, I saw both Takazawa and Syaoran looking down at me. I reached up, wincing in pain, trying to get both of my hands on the pole, but I couldn't.  
  
"I'll get you later little wolf, but first I must kill the Card Mistress. I will let you watch her die." Takazawa's voice drifted down to me, and I glanced down at the wand. It had shrunk back into the key, far below me. A gunshot rang through the air and something exploded in my head.  
  
'No.I can't die. This is too much like my dream. I.can't.die.' Black filled my vision, but not before I saw Takazawa float down to the ground, into the arms of the waiting police. 'Syaoran.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I ran after Takazawa and Sakura, my eyes concentrating on just Sakura. The vending machines in front of her nearly exploded as Takazawa shot at her. She glanced back briefly before running through a large group of people. They moved out of our way, screaming at the gun. It wasn't long before she ran through a door marked "Rooftop". Takazawa followed and I paused just in the doorframe, waiting for my perfect chance.  
  
"Well, well, my little cherry blossom. Out of places to run and hide. Give me Clow's cards and my cards, and I may let you live." I heard the safety click off and I snuck a peek. Takazawa started backing Sakura up to the edge of the roof. Silently, I followed, crouching. Sakura's eyes got wide and I assumed that she had spotted me.  
  
"I'll never give the cards to you!" Sakura shouted and I lunged at Takazawa. He turned and fired his gun, but I dodged it, flattening myself against an air duct. "Shield!"  
  
I looked around the air duct, waiting for another chance to attack Takazawa. He fired a few rounds at Shield, but it did nothing. I couldn't see what his expression was, but Sakura looked scared. Mist started to wrap around the gun, and Takazawa fired again. Sakura avoided most of them, but one slammed into her shoulder, knocking her off the roof.  
  
"SAKURA!!" I ran towards the edge, ignoring Takazawa and the threat he presented. Sakura had caught a metal pole, but the wand fell to a balcony below her. I was unaware of Takazawa as he stood next to me. I watched her try to get her other hand to grasp the pole.  
  
"I'll get you later little wolf, but first I must kill the Card Mistress. I will let you watch her die." I glared at Takazawa, but he ignored it. Pointing the gun down, he pulled the trigger and blood spurted from the back of Sakura's head.  
  
'Talk about déjà vu.' I felt anger flooded me, and I shoved Takazawa off the roof, ignoring the fact that he still had his gun. He floated to the ground, only to be arrested by police. Sirens wailed in the distance. 'No.I can't die. This is too much like my dream. I.can't.die. Syaoran.' I looked down at Sakura and noticed that her hand was slipping; she had lost consciousness. I looked around and spotted the rope in my dream. If I went for it, Sakura would slip, but if I used magic, everyone would know about it. Before I could make a decision, Sakura slipped and fell onto the balcony below her, next to the wand, which had reverted back to it's other form.  
  
Medical personnel flooded the roof and the balcony. I brushed aside anyone who tried to make sure I was okay. Below me, a stretcher had been brought to carry Sakura down to a waiting ambulance. Tomoyo and Eriol stood in the doorway to the roof, looking at me. I glared at them and stormed down to my room. No one got in my way, but a few news reporters were either brave enough or stupid enough to bother me. They ended up being shoved roughly against walls and glared at. The last thing I saw before I locked myself into my hotel room was Sakura being carried out by medical personnel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Five days later, or maybe five hundred years later in my opinion, there was a knock on my door. I stared dully at it, not bothering to move from where I was sitting on my bed. My energy was depleted, I hadn't eaten or slept since God-knows-when, and my magic was flickering on the verge of going out from keeping me going.  
  
"Syaoran.are you in there?" Tomoyo's voice penetrated the wood, but I didn't move. "Do you want me to get Eriol to blast down the door?" I still remained sitting on the bed, staring at the door. After awhile, Eriol's voice joined hers.  
  
"Sakura is here. She wants to talk to you." I glared weakly at the door, willing for Eriol to burn. There must have been something that I had caused, because Tomoyo squeaked slightly. "I guess that you don't fall for those tricks anymore. It used to be that I could make you react just by saying something like that." There was a pause and a new, extremely familiar voice came through the wood.  
  
"Syaoran. Please come out for me." It was Sakura's voice. I stood and went to the door. Opening it, I got one of Eriol's evil grins full blast.  
  
"DAMMIT ERIOL!!! Can't you leave well enough alone?!" I shouted, glaring at him as best I could.  
  
"Looks like the wolf is losing his touch. Used to be that that 'all famous' death glare would scare me. Guess not any more." Eriol grinned at Tomoyo and I slammed the door in their faces.  
  
"I guess that he doesn't want to go see Sakura at the hospital. She's supposed to wake up in a few minutes." I turned, staring at the door. They couldn't be lying about something as serious as that, could they?  
  
"We should just leave him alone with his thoughts and go see Sakura by ourselves. He doesn't need to come." I stepped closer to the door as their voices moved off. "Besides she might not remember us, let alone him." Not.remember? I opened the door in time to see Tomoyo and Eriol disappear into the elevator.  
  
Sighing, I leaned against the doorframe, staring into the distance. People walked by, giving me weird looks, but I didn't mind. If Eriol couldn't fix Sakura's memories, why bother even going to watch him fail and have Sakura lost to me forever. She might not even recognize the Clow cards, or Keroberos, or Yue, or the wand, or even realize the fact that there is still one more Original card to catch; the Fun card. (AN: This card is gonna be a lot more trouble than its worth.)  
  
I locked the door again and sat on the bed once more. Nothing was really out of the ordinary, but I wasn't so sure. What if Eriol was wrong about her magic saving her? What if she actually died? What if Takazawa escaped from prison? What if Takazawa actually kills Sakura this time? What if Mei Ling was lying about not having magic?  
  
Okay, I admit the last "what if" was a little far-fetched, but they continued to run about my mind. I rubbed my forehead, wondering if Eriol and Tomoyo had really gone to the hospital. I guess that I would find out later. The alarm clock read about noon, but I was still not hungry nor tired.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo entered the hospital room where Sakura was resting. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling, without really comprending what was happening around her. A bandage was wrapped around her head and another one was around her shoulder. The doctor said that she would be able to leave the hospital today, due to her quickness at recovering, but both Eriol and Tomoyo knew that it was from her magic.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, stepping closer to the bed. Sakura looked at her, her eyes questioning.  
  
"Who are you?" The question was like a jab to Tomoyo's heart, but she ignored it.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo. Your mom was my aunt. We're best friends." Sakura stared at Tomoyo, not sure whether she believed her or not. "And this is Eriol. He can give you back your memories." An eyebrow shot up, mirroring Sakura's disbelief.  
  
"Prove it." Eriol started, amazed that she actually believed that he had magic. Not many people would have believed such a thing in the state that Sakura was in right now.  
  
"Then close your eyes and don't scream or anything. It is necessary for me to keep my concentration," Eriol instructed and Sakura obeyed obediently.  
  
Memories flooded Sakura's mind as Eriol's magic flooded her veins. The very first time she had met Tomoyo, Yukito, Kero, Syaoran, Yue, and Eriol. The first time she had caught a card. Everything came flooding back to her, nearly overwhelming her. After a moment, Eriol stopped his magic and Sakura slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"I.I can't believe I forgot all of that. Where's Syaoran? He is okay, right?" Sakura asked, looking from Eriol to Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, if not eating or sleeping for five days counts as being okay, he's perfectly fine," Tomoyo replied as Eriol nodded.  
  
"And the doctor said that you could come back to the hotel today, but you're going to have to ride in a wheelchair for awhile." Sakura looked at Eriol sharply, an eyebrow going up again in disbelief. "He thinks that you are well enough, but it's just a slight illusion on my behalf. You're almost completely better anyway." Eriol shrugged slightly, as if that explained everything.  
  
A few moments later, they left the hospital, Tomoyo pushing Sakura's wheelchair. Luckily for them, the hotel was just down the street. Sakura felt Eriol's magic flare up, but ignored it, thinking that it was just a small spell that he had forgotten to do earlier. The hotel was nearly completely empty of their classmates; they had been given the day to explore the town and hang out at the pool or beach.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(AN: I do NOT own the following lyrics. they'll be like this 'blahblah', k?)  
  
'If you're not the one,  
  
Then why does my soul feel glad.today?'  
  
My eyes opened and I realized that I was on my back, having fallen asleep since God-knows-when. Then I remembered why I hadn't slept for so long; Sakura had been taken to the hospital.  
  
'If you're not the one,  
  
Then why does my hand fit yours.this way?'  
  
I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was about five in the morning. Tomoyo and Eriol had gone to the hospital yesterday, to visit Sakura. I stretched out my magic, searching. Much to my surprise, there was the familiar green aura that could only be Sakura's.  
  
'If you are not mine,  
  
Then why does your heart return.my call?  
  
If you are not mine,  
  
Would I have the strength to stand.at all?'  
  
I looked back up at the ceiling. Knowingly, as soon as we got back from here, the Clan would drag me back to Hong Kong, to arrange another marriage with some random Clan girl.  
  
'I'll never know what the future brings,  
  
But I know you're here with me now.  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with.'  
  
Maybe I could stay in Tomeda. I doubt that the Clan would go over well with that suggestion. They need to quit running my life! My life is mine, and mine alone! Why do they have to drag me away from my happiness?  
  
'I don't want to run away,  
  
But I can't take it.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
If I'm not made for you,  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way.that I could stay.in your arms?'  
  
What if Sakura isn't destined to be with me? Maybe the Clan is right in marrying me to someone else. But I don't want to leave Sakura alone, especially with the devil's incarnate. A tear coursed down my cheek and I brushed it away angrily. Why am I crying? I've never cried!  
  
'If I don't need you,  
  
Then why am I crying on.my bed?  
  
If I don't need you,  
  
Then why does your name resound.in my head?'  
  
Sakura.why can't the Clan leave well enough alone? Can't they tell that I love her? Don't they understand that if I'm in Hong Kong, she's all by herself with no magical help? Don't they see that I don't want anyone else but her?  
  
'If you're not for me,  
  
Then why does this distance maim.my life?  
  
If you're not for me,  
  
Then why do I dream of you.as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away,  
  
But I know that this much is true,  
  
We'll make it through'  
  
I sighed, continuing to stare at the ceiling. There is no way the Clan will listen to me, even though I am the leader. They don't care about my happiness; they don't understand it at all. I wish I could stay here forever, with Sakura.  
  
'And I hope you are the one  
  
I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with,  
  
And I pray that you're the one I build my home with.  
  
I hope.I love.you all.my life.'  
  
There is no way that they can make me forget about her. My mind went back in time, to all the times that we had been together. The Erase card on the beach trip. The Fight card when Mei Ling was around. The Power card at the zoo. When Eriol made me attack her. The entire trip here so far. Takazawa nearly killing both of us. I glared at the ceiling, wondering when Takazawa would go away and leave us alone.  
  
'I don't want to run away,  
  
But I can't take it.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
If I'm not made for you,  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way.that I could stay.in your arms?'  
  
This time, when I looked at the clock, it was about eight. Movements came from the room next to mine; Eriol was up. His magic came through the walls and I glared at it, making it retreat. A door opened and closed, along with many other doors up and down the hall. His voice mingled with Tomoyo's before they left for the elevators.  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul  
  
So strong that it takes my breath away,  
  
And I breathe you.into my heart,  
  
And pray for the strength to stand today,'  
  
There was a knock on my door and I used my magic to see who it was; it was Sakura and she was in a wheelchair. A twist of magic and the door opened. She wheeled into my room, staring right into my eyes.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" I shook my head as she used Float to leave the wheelchair and to come to rest next to me on the bed. She smiled briefly, right before she fainted. Her magic and strength weren't back up to where they should be.  
  
'Cause I love you.whether it's wrong or right,  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight,  
  
You know my heart is by your side.'  
  
I put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. I never realized how much I had missed her. Eriol's magic came back, but I choose to ignore it this time. There was no way I was going to ruin this moment. There was no way the Clan was going to take me away from Sakura. No way to take her from my arms.  
  
'I don't want to run away,  
  
But I can't take it.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
If I'm not made for you,  
  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way.that I could stay.in your arms?'  
  
(AN: "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield He is SOOOO GOOD!! You should hear the cool notes on this song! It's soooo AWESOME!!)  
  
I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of Sakura next to me. She was so sweet and nice, even when I first met her. She sighed and I opened my eyes. A strand of hair was against her cheek and I brushed it away. I would have given anything, even my leadership of the Li Clan, to stay with her forever. I knew that that would never be possible, as much as I wished it would be.  
  
'Are you coming down yet?' Eriol's voice entered my mind and I mind-glared at him. He had no sense of time, I swear. 'Or are you going to cuddle with Sakura more?'  
  
'She fainted, dammit! Now go away.' I grumbled, mentally noting to kill him when I got the chance.  
  
'Well, you need to eat incase Takazawa gets out of jail anytime soon. He's not the kind of sorcerer who stays where he's put, unless it's the Spirit World.'  
  
'Enough! I'll come down when Sakura's awake.' I felt him close his link and sighed in relief. I glanced down at Sakura, knowing that it could be awhile before she would wake.  
  
A flare of magic happened far away, but got closer at a rapid pace. I sat up a little straighter, my magical and physical senses on alert. I felt Eriol's magic downstairs, but it was moving towards us at the same rapid pace. The other magic sped up and was soon outside my door. I felt Sakura stir and shoved sleeping magic in her; I didn't want her to wake up and force herself to use magic against Takazawa, if it was him. The door opened and I held my breath briefly.  
  
"Well, well. I see that my target is asleep. Makes everything so much easier." I immediately recognized the female as Takuya, Takazawa's guardian.  
  
"There's no way I'll let you get Sakura. Why can't you leave us alone?" I demanded, struggling to get up. Magic that I hadn't even sensed wrapped around us, trapping us so that I couldn't escape without injuring Sakura.  
  
"I don't think that you're in a position to speak, Little Wolf." I snarled at the name, disliking the fact that what she said was true. "I guess that I'll kill both of you first, because knowing the Card Mistress, she has you as her successor."  
  
"Get out." The calm voice came from behind Takuya, and I gaped at Eriol. He was in his robes, the Sun staff out, but his face reflected something that I had never seen before; rage. Takuya turned to face him, one hand behind her back. A ball of power formed, and I felt the magic that was binding us loosen.  
  
"I will leave when my mission is complete." The ball grew and I wondered how Eriol couldn't sense it.  
  
"Must I remind you that you are dealing with the three most powerful magicians in the world?" Eriol's voice rose with anger and I looked at him crazily. Us, the most powerful in the world? I could understand that he was one of the most powerful, but Sakura and myself?  
  
As if to answer my question, Sakura's eyes sprang open and the ball of power behind Takuya's back disappeared. "Don't mess with my friends or myself. Understand?" Her voice was also full of anger and I mentally noted not to piss Sakura off.  
  
"Takazawa is out of what you mortals call a jail, and he is planning a final death for all of you, so that he is the most powerful in the world." With those words, Takuya disappeared amongst a flurry of flames. Eriol lowered his staff and it shrunk to its smaller form as his robes disappeared to reveal his normal clothes.  
  
"So are you two coming downstairs?" Sakura looked at him funny. Eriol stared back at her, his eyes questioning.  
  
"Could you make it so that I don't need the wheelchair?" Her question caught both of us off guard. I gaped at her, not sure of what Eriol was thinking.  
  
"I could, but it would raise suspicion from the nonmagical community. Do you really want to put us in danger?" Eriol looked at Sakura and she looked back at him, determination written on her face.  
  
"I don't care. No one saw us when we came back, so they wouldn't care if I was walking or not. It'll save us the hassle of taking this wheelchair back to Tomeda. Now do it!" Sakura glared at Eriol with a glare that I thought that only I knew. He sighed and his magic flared. "Thank you." He waved a hand - of course, of course - and left the room.  
  
"I guess that you showed him," I commented, feeling a bit hungry.  
  
"Yeah." She sat on the edge of the bed, her feet touching the floor. I watched as she stood and walked a few experimental steps. Her face was screwed up in concentration and I felt happy to see her on her feet. It had been unnerving to see her so helpless in the wheelchair. "Ready to go downstairs?" Sakura looked at me from the doorway, smiling.  
  
"Sure." I stood and followed her out, keeping a step behind her incase Eriol's spell was faulty. The elevator was empty, but I didn't care. Sakura - my Sakura - was on her feet and I was feeling as if nothing could ruin it.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo came running as we stepped off the elevator, and she stopped within inches of Sakura. "Where's your wheelchair?" she whispered, looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Eriol fixed it so that I wouldn't need it," Sakura whispered back as we walked into the restaurant and sat at a table. Our classmates were sitting around the restaurant, eating their breakfast and talking.  
  
"Sakura! Have you heard? There's a dance tonight!" Rika called from a table where she sat with Chiharu and Yamazaki.  
  
"That sounds great!" Sakura called back, settling in a chair across from Tomoyo. Eriol sat next to her, leaving the space next to Sakura open. I swear he is evil. Maybe he is the devil himself, not the devil's incarnate.  
  
"You think that you'll be up to it? We still have one card left to get and then hopefully Takazawa will go away. I don't think want to think of what he'll do if he stays around after the last card is captured." Tomoyo shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Tomoyo's right Sakura. You need to keep up your strength, incase Takazawa attacks or the card attacks." Eriol looked serious for one of the first times I've ever seen. "This card is one of the more powerful ones of the Original cards."  
  
As if on cue, Kero zoomed out of seemingly nowhere, jacked up on sugar. "DUUUUUUDE!!!! This is SOOOO COOL!!!" I cursed in Mandarin as Sakura sighed.  
  
"Either he got into sugar or the Fun card got him." Sakura's voice was calm and even, with a hint of impatience.  
  
"It's the Fun card," Eriol commented, watching the hyper guardian zoom around in his false form. Our classmates pointed at him and laughed, but that didn't last long. Screams came from everywhere as Kero started changing back and forth between his false and true forms.  
  
"And what does the Fun card do?" I asked, glaring at Eriol.  
  
He shrugged, a picture of near innocence. "I guess it allows the victim to do what they normally wouldn't be able to do."  
  
"Time!" Sakura whisper-shouted and everything stopped except for Kero, Eriol, her, and myself. "Fun card! Return to the form you were destined to be!" Only this time, the card resisted. "Now what do I do?"  
  
I looked at Eriol at the same time she did and he looked thoughtful. "Well, you'll need to trap Kero so that he doesn't move around. That's the one problem with the Fun card. You can't catch it if it's moving around."  
  
"Windy!" Windy wrapped around Kero, stopping him from moving, for the moment.  
  
"And then use Move to get the card out of him." Sakura followed Eriol's instructions, calling on the Move card. I could tell that she was tiring already. "Now trap the spirit with another card." I took a string of my magic and mentally attached it to Sakura, feeding her extra magic to her slowly disappearing source.  
  
"Um.Shadow!" Shadow grabbed the spirit as it was about to flee. "Fun card! Return to the form you were destined to be!" The spirit struggled for a few moments before turning into a card. The symbols were different than the Clow or Sakura cards. "I guess that I'll change it later. I really don't have enough magic to do so." Sakura sighed, staring at the card in her hand. She returned the other cards to their card forms and Kero was sent back to Tomeda.  
  
People talked about Kero's appearance until Eriol had the decency to fix their minds. After that, there was no more talk about that, but they did talk about the dance.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well, we should go get ready for the dance," Tomoyo commented, standing up. Sakura looked at her curiously.  
  
"But it doesn't start for another hour." Tomoyo looked at Sakura, sighing.  
  
"Yes, but it is a formal dance. Dresses and everything. You do want to look nice, don't you?" Sakura stood and meekly followed Tomoyo to the elevators.  
  
"That's our cue." Eriol stood and dragged me up by the arm. I pulled out of his grip as we approached the door of the restaurant. Glaring, I entered an elevator and pushed the button for our floor. I got off the elevator and walked down the hallway to my room, unaware that I was alone. I was so distracted that I didn't notice Eriol's aura in my room until too late.  
  
"KUSO!! Don't do that again!" I yelled at him, but he did nothing but grin. "Get OUT!"  
  
"I will leave when it is time. You need to put this on and then we have got to do something about your hair."  
  
I backed against the wall, aware that there was magic blocking all routes of escape. "DAMMIT!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Now, what dress should you wear?" Tomoyo looked at me, her lips pursed in thought. She disappeared into the separate bedroom and came out with a floor-length, red dress. She shook her head and disappeared into the bedroom again. Colors and styles flew past my eyes as Tomoyo moved in and out of the bedroom.  
  
"Are we done yet?" I asked as Tomoyo appeared with another dress. She held it up to me and smiled.  
  
"Yes we are, with the dress that is." The dress that she held was forest green, a slit on one side, bordered with gold. Flowers were embroidered in gold everywhere on the dress. There were no sleeves and it was a V-neck. I stared at it in awe.  
  
"You sure I should wear this? I mean, it's so expensive looking." I stammered, holding the dress carefully. Tomoyo gave me this look and I immediately went into the bedroom and pulled it on.  
  
"Come out and we'll see what it looks like on you." Tomoyo called. I came out and she whistled appreciatively. "Very nice. Time to do your hair. Sit." I sat on the chair that she indicated with the brush. "What kind of style do you want?"  
  
"Um.I guess just what I usually do." I suggested and she sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"That's too normal. How about I choose and you just agree." With those words, the brush descended on my head and started pulling out tangles.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
About half an hour later, Tomoyo stopped messing with my hair and looked at me with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Well?" A small smile graced her lips as she held a mirror in front of me. My eyebrows went up as I looked at what could possibly an older version of me. "Wow."  
  
"Let's get going. I'm sure our dates are waiting." Tomoyo grinned slightly as I blushed. She took my arm and levered me out of the chair. At that point, she had the decency to let go and make her way to the door. I followed at a slower pace, unused to the heels that I was wearing.  
  
"There you are." Eriol stood in his doorway, waiting patiently. "Hold on. SYAORAN! GET OUT HERE NOW!" I winced, amazed at how loud his voice had gotten.  
  
"I'm coming. You don't have to tell the whole damn." The familiar messy, brown hair came through the door as Syaoran's voice trailed off. I wasn't sure if it was still the shock of seeing me on my feet or if it was Tomoyo's miracle working. I looked down, feeling my face get red.  
  
"You two coming or not?" Tomoyo asked as she and Eriol waited a few yards down the hall.  
  
When I started walking towards them with Syaoran at my side, she raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly from how she and Eriol were walking to how we were walking. Eriol quietly excused himself from her and strode towards us. Gripping Syaoran's arm in a not so gently fashion, he forced the arm to bend. Then, in nearly the same forceful manner, he placed my hand in the crook of Syaoran's elbow. After completing the forceful placements, he returned to Tomoyo, offering his arm to her. She accepted it and they waited for us to catch up.  
  
At the elevators, we met up with Chiharu, Rika, and Yamazaki, who were also dressed up. The ride down was short and sweet, but we still had a long conversation. A banquet room off of the lobby was slightly decorated, and there was a large dancing floor. The rest of our classmates were already there, some of them dancing. Chairs lined the walls and a DJ was playing music on a raised platform at one end of the room. Tomoyo and Eriol disappeared onto the dance floor as Syaoran and I settled down in a couple of the chairs.  
  
"Do you want to go get some air?" Syaoran asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Sure," I replied, getting slowly to my feet. Syaoran offered me his arm and I took it, glad to lean on something. But before we got even five feet, a little yellow object zoomed above the dance floor, flinging pies at people. "Kero!"  
  
Syaoran pulled me out of the way of a pie as Eriol came up behind us. Consequently, the pie hit Eriol full in the face. (AN: Hee hee hee! LOL!) "That was close."  
  
"Yeah. A little too close," I breathed, watching Eriol wipe pie off his face. "Now we just have to deal with a psycho guardian."  
  
"It could be a card. Don't rule that out as a possibility," Eriol said, calmly talking his glasses off and cleaning them with a small spell. When I looked at him crazily, he raised an eyebrow. "You're forgetting the last card. The Fun."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that chapter's done with. *sigh* Time to work on the next one, and then the very last one. I don't have it completely drafted, but I have the basic outline. Currently, skool's been busy and I've been working on my book, Last of the White Clan. I'll be putting the prologue on fictionpress, but other than that, I ain't saying much.  
  
Well, it's that time again. Time for me to go work non-stop on the next chapter.(Ha ha. Yeah right.) See ya! 


End file.
